


Thanatophobia

by Skilley



Series: The Phobia Series [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, H2OVanoss - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minicat - Freeform, Misunderstandings, My First Fanfic, TerrorSnuckle, Triggers, daithi de calibre - Freeform, reposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilley/pseuds/Skilley
Summary: Jonathan and Luke live together in North Carolina. When Lui invites the crew to go on vacation at a beach house, Luke accepts. But what happens when Jonathan tags along, and meets the BBS who have only heard so much about him? And what is this feeling Jonathan gets when he meets the man in the red jacket?I'm double archiving, this was written a while ago, so it's not the best :P





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This a repost from a different writing platform, so I'm double archiving :P
> 
> I noticed that there aren't a lot of fics in this fandom here, so I thought it'd be interesting to see what happened.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_It was the worst day of my life. The blood dripped from his fingers and made patterns on the floor, the light dancing in it's reflection. It was dark, almost pitch black if not for the glowing blue light._

_The light that ruined everything. The light that changed everything._

_Why? We were perfect. We were happy. For once, I felt something. It was everything I had always wanted, all I could have ever hoped for._

_And just like that, it vanished._

_Just like the light from his eyes. Just like the feelings I felt. Just like when..._

_No. It's too late now. Nothing can turn back time. Nothing can change the past. I just have to move on..._

_To forget..._

_I've always wondered; is it better to forget? Or to remember?_

_To lose my emotions and let go of my sanity? Or to let them control me?_

_Maybe one day I will know. Maybe one day I can make that choice._

_If only I had a choice. A chance. Any hope at all._

_No._

_I should have surrendered before. Succumbed to the light. Bathed in it's glow. Before it could..._

_I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't._

_Maybe I should...  
Maybe I should kill myself..._

_It would be easier that way. I wouldn't have to worry anymore. I wouldn't have to watch the light glow and pulse in a rhythmic dance. I could be free._

_I still have those sleeping pills. I could take the bottle. No one would know. No one would stop me. No one would care._

_I can see it now. The blood. The fire. The screams. His face..._

_I will do anything._

_J-Just stop it._

****_Stop._  
Stop.  
Stop.  
Stop.  
Stop. 

_Leave me alone. Go away._

_A tear runs down my face._

_The blade falls from my hand._

_I smile._

_Finally,_

_it's over._


	2. Chapter Two

"You sure about this?"    
  
 Luke looked at his friend. His blue eyes were focused on the opposite wall, his gaze wavering as he clutched his laptop tightly. He nodded slowly.    
  
 Luke sighed and stood up. Jonathan was like a brother to him, and he trusted his judgement, but he didn't want him to rush things.    
  
 He walked into the kitchen to where his computer sat on the island. Messages popped up rapidly as his friends spammed the group chat.    
****  
**Hoodini** : This is gonna be so great •0•   
**Extreme_Spoats** : ikr. We r so lucky    
**Squeaker4Life** : There r 5 rooms. How do u wanna split up???   
**TheLaddd** : How about me and Tyler, Lui and Daithi, Brock and Brian, and Evan and Luke can have the other 2?   
**Squeaker4life** : Fine with me. I'll start setting up.    
  
 Luke hesitated before typing.    
  
**CaRtOoNz** : Is it cool if I bring a friend with me?   
**Squeaker4life** : Sure. Who is it?   
**CaRtOoNz** : Jonathan.    
**Extreme_Spoats** : OMG we get to meet the legend :0   
**Hoodini** : Is he really as good as you say he is?    
**CaRtOoNz** : Yep. He could beat you with his eyes closed, any game any time.    
**Squeaker4life** : Yessssssssss I can't wait :$   
**CaRtOoNz** : We have to go pack for our flight tomorrow. See ya soon.    
  
 He closed the computer and decided to get lunch started before they packed. Their flight was at five the next day, and they had barely gotten anything done. Typical.    
  
 He pulled a spinach pizza out of the fridge and popped it in the oven, setting the timer. Jonathan was on his computer scrolling through Tumblr in the living room. His home page was compiled of video games, cat gifs, and stupidness.    
  
Luke sat next to him on the couch and got on his phone. He had a few videos ready to be uploaded since he was taking time off, so he was free to hang out. He lazily scrolled through his twitter feed to pass the time.    
  
 When the timer went off he went and got the pizza out of the oven and put it on a large plate. Jonathan followed him into the kitchen and immediately grabbed a piece. They ate in silence, but not uncomfortably, and then went to their separate rooms to finish packing.    
  
 By the time they finished it was around seven so they quickly ate the leftover pizza and went to bed.    
  
 When they woke up in the morning they had about an hour to get ready. As a joke, Luke gave Jonathan one of his VG shirts which practically swallowed him. Jonathan wore some jeans and his blue hoodie, and Luke put on a red sweatshirt and his converse.    
  
 They left and got to the airport at around five, and were just in time for their flight. They got seats in one of the back rows and sat down.    
  
 Luke glanced over at his friend, who was staring out the window in wonder as they took off. He knew he was worried, with good reason, but he trusted his friends. He had known them long enough that he could trust them to act nicely, he just hoped that they would accept Jonathan. From what they had said in the group chat, his gaming skills were enough to at least get them interested. He prayed that the trip would be perfect.    
  
 After an hour or so, Jonathan pulled a blanket out of his bag and curled up in his seat. Luke moved the armrest between them up and let Jonathan's head rest on his shoulder. Though he thought he should probably sleep, he got his game boy out and started to play random games.    
  
 A little while later a waitress came and served lunch, so Luke woke Jonathan up and told him more stories about his friends who he referred to as 'The Banana Bus Squad'. By the time they landed, Jonathan was bouncing in his chair.    
  
 When they got off Luke called an Uber taxi and told him where to go. The man who drove them was pretty nice, and pointed out interesting restaurants and clubs as they passed by. Luke wasn't really sure what Lui had planned, but he bet it involved at least one of the places the driver mentioned.    
  
 He let them out on a sidewalk leading up to a huge beach house with blue paint. Small waves crashed on the beach and the birds that flew overhead were calm. They were both amazed by the clearness of it all; it was a nice change from Carolina.   
  
 The taxi drove away as they walked up to the wooden double doors. Luke looked at Jonathan.    
  
"There's no going back now."   
  
 Jonathan gave him a weird look, almost as if he was sarcastically saying, Well what do you know?   
  
 Cartoonz chuckled slightly and lifted his hand to knock twice on the door.

 


	3. Chapter Two

"Give it back!"

Craig jumped and tried to grab his beanie from Tyler, who was standing on the back of the couch in the living room. Mini stepped up on the couch and jumped again, but as his fingers brushed his hat Tyler got off the couch and ran. Craig started chasing him when Nogla stepped out of the kitchen holding a bottle of Sprite. As Wildcat ran past, he grabbed the beanie out of his hand and tossed it to Mini. 

"Wow, Nogla. I-I-I thought you loved me!"

He dramatically fell to the carpet as laughter filled the room. Lui came in from the hallway and gazed upon the madness, shaking his head. 

"I leave you guys alone for one minute."

The laughter continued as Craig started choking. Lui joined in, giggling while leaning against the wall. After a few minutes, Tyler got up, still smiling. 

"Where are the other guys?"

"Moo and Brian are still unpacking, and Vanoss is still trying to get a hold of Luke."

Lui checked his phone again. Luke's flight should have landed awhile ago, and he knew everyone was eager to meet the mysterious Jonathan. He wondered what he was like. 

He moved to the couch and turned on the TV. He ended up stopping at a channel playing Pacific Rim, and the others eventually sat beside him. The couch was circular and just as big as the rest of the house, so they all fit with plenty of space left over. 

Brian and Brock joined them a while later, and eventually Vanoss came in and sat on the couch as the movie ended, shaking his head when the boys sent him a questioning glance. No luck. Looking around the room, Lui muted the TV and turned to face everyone. 

"So... Before they get here, what do you guys think he's gonna be like?"

Moo spoke up first. 

"Well, based on what Cartoonz has told us, he's short, a brunette, and plays video games like a boss."

"But how short?" Mini asked. "Like under six feet short, or like Lui short?"

"Hey! I am not short." 

He crossed his arms jokingly. David leaned his elbow on his shoulder and laughed. 

"Suuurrreeeeee you're not..."

They laughed again and Lui shoved the arm off. 

"I bet he's like five foot five or something."

"Maybe," Tyler put in, "But what if Luke was trying to throw us off and he's actually super tall, like seven feet?"

"No way." Vanoss said disbelievingly. 

"But how much do we actually know? He could be the opposite of what we expect."

They all looked at Daithi. He had a point. Their curiosity was even stronger now. One person, who they barely had ever heard of, was making them more anxious than speaking with their crush. Well, for some of them that wasn't exactly an issue... but still. 

The tension in the room was broken when Brock proceeded to fall off the couch with a thud. There was silence while they tried not to laugh yet again. But of course someone had to say,

"Well, that was Brock-ward..."

And the laughter resumed. They were dying on the floor once again, but they couldn't stop. It was becoming a regular occurrence. 

"Okay guys," Lui squeaked, "It's time to stop."

It took another five minutes for them to finally calm down. No, not because of them laughing enough for one day, but because someone knocked on the door…


	4. Chapter Three

They were all frozen. Was it them? Were they here? They exchanged glances and Lui, being the host, got up and inched towards the door. The others crowded around him as he looked through the glass viewer **(The thing you look through in the door to see who is there)**. He could see Luke slouching and a hint of blue behind him.   
"It's him." He whispered, "And I think you were right about his height, Craig. I can't even see him behind Luke."

"Let me look! I wanna see him!"

After Craig the others took turns looking at their mysterious guest. Luke knocked again. 

"Guys, we have to let them in."

"Oh yeah..."

The others backed away as Lui opened the door. Luke smiled wildly.

"What's up Boyz?"

They smiled back and moved aside to let him in. Luke looked behind him and smiled softly, which was unusual and caused them to exchange glances. 

"Don't be shy, Jon."

Jonathan slowly peeked out from behind Luke, but still held his sleeve. The boys were amazed. 

He was definitely short, not even the same height at Lui. He had straight brown hair that covered his eyes slightly. His eyes caused them to stare. 

They were like crystals. His eyes were such a pure shade of blue that they seemed to glow and twinkle. Hidden behind dark eyelashes, his eyes were unnaturally blue and captivated them. 

His skin was pale, which complimented his eyes, and his jacket and shirt were too big, giving him an even smaller appearance. 

"Oh my gosh!" Craig squealed and proceeded to hug him. Jonathan stiffened slightly and awkwardly hugged back. 

After a moment Mini realized what he was doing and stepped back, laughing embarrassedly. 

"Sorry, we were just really excited to meet you. I'm Craig, but you can call me Mini."

Jonathan gave a small smile and shook his hand. Afterward, Lui stepped forward. 

"I'm Lui, and this is Tyler, also known as Wildcat, Brock, who we call Moo, Brian, nicknamed Terrorizer, Daithi, or Nogla, and Evan, who we call Vanoss." 

He pointed to each of them and they stepped forward to shake hands and/or hug him. Lastly, Evan took his hand and kneeled, placing a kiss on his knuckles. 

"Nice to meet you, love."

Jonathan turned red and hid behind Luke again. 

"Evaaaannnnnn, you scared him."

Tyler punched him lightly on the shoulder. Evan laughed. 

"Sorry Jonathan, I didn't mean to frighten you." 

Jonathan made shooing motions with his hands. Luke translated. 

"He said it's fine, no hard feelings."

They were confused. Could Jonathan not speak? Luke hadn't said anything about it before. They all decided to ignore it in favor of moving inside. 

When they shut the door Lui showed them to their rooms. They would be sharing the second room on the left, across from Evan's room. 

"You can put your stuff in here, we'll meet you in the kitchen so we can have some food. You guys are probably hungry."

They started taking stuff out and arranging their gaming supplies. While Jonathan didn't have as many wires or consoles as Luke because he didn't make YouTube videos, he still had a decent amount of video games. 

He had brought a few that Luke had told him to bring, like GTA, and his laptop and plug-in controller, which was custom like his controller. 

His laptop was blue with a collage of random paraphernalia faded onto it, with a hockey mask emblem in the middle. His controller was blue with water-like imprints and 'H2O' printed in the middle. Luke had gotten them for him as a birthday present a while back, and he had used them ever since. 

After they unpacked they joined everyone else in the kitchen that was connected to the living room. They were gathered around the island looking through the cabinets and the fridge. 

"What do you guys want?" Lui asked. 

They all shrugged and kept searching until Evan found a bag of pizza rolls. No one would ever say no to pizza rolls. 

After they microwaved the they sat on stools at the bar and dug in. They chatted lightly about their traveling and how their YouTube channels were going. Cartoonz spoke for Jonathan most of the time, unless it was a simple question that could be answered with a gesture or a nod. 

When they finished devouring the pizza rolls, Tyler looked up from his plate and grinned at Jonathan. 

"You ready to lose? Gmod sniper battle. You, me, right now."

Jonathan grinned back and ran to get his controller. Wildcat set up the game on the flat screen in the living room while the others settled on the couch or floor. 

Jonathan came back and plugged in his controller. Wildcat whistled lowly. 

"Nice controller, looks sick. Why H2O?"

All he got was a shrug. They set up the screen so that it split and they trusted each other not to cheat and look at the other person's location. When Jonathan logged in, Tyler got a game request from the user H2ODelirious. 

"Interesting Gamertag... suits you?"

Cartoonz laughed at Tyler's uncertainty. 

"Wait and see." He winked. 

Tyler was slightly worried, but he shook it off and started the game. The three second countdown commenced and the started. Not even 30 seconds later Wildcats character fell down on the screen and Jonathan got a point. 

"No way!" Tyler exclaimed, "You rigged it!"

Everyone was shocked as Jonathan smirked and Luke laughed at them. Now they were starting to understand why Jonathan chose his gamertag. 

They kept playing for a little over 15 minutes with Tyler at one kill and Jon at 25. Luke wasn't exaggerating, Jonathan was good. 

"Hey, Jonathan, do you mind if we call you Delirious now? It kinda suits you."

Delirious gave Lui a thumbs up and smiled once again. 

"Delirious it is then. Now how about I get a chance to take you down? I'm not as uncoordinated as Tyler over here."

"Ex~cuse me?"


	5. Chapter Four

They went to bed pretty early because of Lui's insistence, claiming they had "plans" for the morning. 

Jonathan and Luke settled in their beds and turned out the light. It was silent until Luke turned over to face the other bed and propped himself up on his elbow. 

"Hey Del?"

Delirious turned over to face him with curious eyes. 

"You're okay, right? You know you can tell me if you're uncomfortable and we can leave."

Jonathan nodded and smiled softly. Luke was always looking out for him. He would leave behind everything just for him to be happy. Warmth flooded his chest.

Luke smiled back and gazed at the blue teddy bear in his friend’s arms. He didn't know the full backstory behind it, but he knew it was important to Del and that was all that mattered. 

He was about to say something else when he noticed that Jonathan's eyes were closed and his breathing was deeper. Oh well. They would have plenty of time to talk in the morning. He closed his eyes and followed Jonathan into the world of dreams. 

 

"Delirious, don't get left behind!"

Jonathan started walking faster to catch up with the group. Lui was giving them the full tour as he took them to their first stop. Now that he was more awake, Jonathan could really see and enjoy the simplicity and clarity of the town. 

A gust of wind pushed his hood back from covering his face, and he moved to pull it back up. A hand stopped him. He followed the arm to see Tyler looking at him, smiling but with intense, serious emotion in his eyes. 

"Don't."

Jonathan looked at him again for a moment before moving his arm back down to his side. Wildcat placed his arm around his shoulders and pulled him to be closer to the middle of their group. Luke glanced over but didn't interfere. He seemed fine with it. 

Though Jon was a little bit awkward, seeing as he wasn't the most sociable person in the world, he found himself having fun as he intermingled with the group. 

They went to an arcade, and they had fun challenging each other and holding tournaments. Jonathan took it easy until Daithi made the mistake of challenging him to a game of extreme DDR. 

As a joke, Mini set both of their games to expert. Nogla laughed it off, thinking that even if they failed he could still do better than Jonathan. He was confident.

The song started of slowly with a steady rhythm of arrows.

Down, right, down, down, up, left, jump!

The beat picked up and Nogla struggled to keep up with the never ending onslaught of combos. He knew he was doing awful, but his friends were cheering him on. 

He kept it up, and by the end of the song he was out of breath and hot. The scores showed up, and he was pleased to have even gotten a C. Getting three thousand points on expert was not easy. Then Jonathan's scored showed up. His jaw dropped. 

Eighteen thousand?!? How?

He looked over to see Jonathan blushing as the crew crowded around him. Once the shock wore off he smiled to himself and shook his head. He was in a league of his own. 

Jonathan felt his face grow hot as he was praised for his "skills". He wasn't that good, was he? He had played a few times when he was in high school, but he didn't really go out much. 

Daithi walked over to him and raised his hand, and Jonathan hesitantly returned the high five. Everyone laughed. 

After a few more games they let Lui lead them to an old fashioned pizza place down the road. Delirious walked in the middle of the group and listened as Lui spoke animatedly about the last time he had ordered a pizza. 

Brian held the door open as everyone filed in. 

Everyone, except Jonathan. 

He stood stiffly, frozen in place and staring at something down the road. When Brian turned to look, nothing was there. Just a few townspeople and other shops. 

He frowned and moved forward, reaching out to touch Jonathan's shoulder. Just as his fingers brushed his jacket, Delirious crumpled to the ground.


	6. Chapter Five

Brian panicked and hurriedly called out. Cartoonz rushed ahead of the others and crouched by Jonathan's unconscious form.

"Why happened?!?"

"I-I don't know. He was staring at something and then he just... fell."

They were all worried. Mini put a hand on Luke's shoulder and looked up at Brian, who was leaning against Brock's shoulder for support. 

"Did you see what he was looking at?"

Brian shook his head dejectedly. Even though they had only known him for less than a week, they had started to think of Jonathan as someone who they had to protect. There wasn't a real reason behind it, but the feeling was strong. 

Luke scooped up Jonathan from the ground. He cradled him softly in his arms and stood up. 

"Let's go inside and see if we can get him to wake up. Well get answers when we get back to the house."

The others agreed as they went back into the restaurant and got in a circular booth. Luke set Jonathan down between himself and Evan and ordered the type of pizza he knew Jonathan would like.

When the food arrived the waiter looked at the supposedly sleeping member of their party, but didn't comment on it. As soon as he left Luke turned to Jonathan and pulled something out of his pocket. 

"Smelling salts?", questioned Brian. 

Luke winked at him before snapping the capsule in front of Jon's face. He woke up with a jerk, and took a moment to refocus his eyes. He looked around confusedly before making eye contact with Luke. 

"What happened?"

"You tell me."

Jonathan though for a moment before he pieced the memories together. His eyes widened. He quickly sat up and looked around the restaurant with fast paced glances. 

His breathing hitched before he settled back into the booth. He brought both hands to his face and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He sighed and made eye contact with Luke. 

"Just...I'll tell you when we get back, alright?"

Luke nodded regretfully but let it go. It was best not to push him, Jonathan was still unstable from whatever had caused him to pass out before. 

Lui and Nogla made eye contact, sensing the tension and broke into conversation about a new game they heard was coming out. 

The others shook themselves out of their worried thoughts and joined in, eating slices of pizza. Though he didn't say anything, Jonathan also began eating in slow bites, shrugging whenever a question was directed his way. 

They left after awhile and went back to the house, not wanting to delay the explanation any longer than necessary. The house was in sight after a few minutes of walking and they all went inside. 

Instead of going to the living room, the boys gathered in chairs at the dining table in the kitchen with Jon at the head of the table. 

"Okay..." Jonathan started, before pausing to consider his words. It took a second before he resumed. 

"A long time ago, even before I met Luke, I used to go to this park to read."

The others leaned forward on the table, interested and curious as to what this could have to do with the day's events. 

"I wouldn't take anyone with me, not that I had any friends at the time, but I would go there whenever I was feeling. When I was happy, when I was sad, whenever, I would bring something to read and go sit on one of the rusty park benches."

"It was usually quiet, being hidden behind trees deep into the forest around where I lived, so no one ever bothered me. That is... until one day..."

"I had gone to read like usual, not for any particular reason, and I sat up in a tree instead of my bench. I can still remember the feeling of the wood against my back and the eerie calm that surrounded me. Looking back, I should have ran and never visited again. But for some reason, when I heard a branch snap in the distance, I stayed."

He looked up with crystalline irises, seeming to gaze into all of them at once and know everything. 

"That was the worst mistake of my life."


	7. Chapter SIx

They all were confused. It was as though the story Jonathan was telling was a chapter book that had been left on a cliffhanger. It was so eerily unreal. 

What had happened, why was Jonathan so pale? Why was he breathing shallowly and rapidly and grabbing the table like it was his lifeline?

Wait.

Jonathan was trying to calm himself but the panic attack was overpowering his senses. He repeated mantras inside his head, You're fine, everything is fine.

Luke stood up quickly so that his chair clattered on the tile. He moved to Jonathan's side and embraced him, rubbing circles on his back and muttering soothing phrases. 

"Jon. Look at me. Come on, it's alright." 

He pulled his face to the side so that they were staring into each other's eyes. 

"Watch me, okay? Breathe with me. One, two, three, out for three, alright?"

Jonathan matched him as he slowly regained his collected demeanour. He was still shaking, but not as badly as before. 

"Sorry... it's hard for me to remember without wanting to... I don't know...run away from everything..."

Luke ruffled his hair in an attempt to console him. 

"Anyway... I was in the tree when someone, no, something, came out of the foliage. It was weird, it didn't have a face or clothes, but it was humanoid. Like a cloud of smoke that glided across the grass, and when I looked behind it the grass was dead. It made my heart stop. It was like a dream."

He moved his hand closer to Luke's on the table, and Luke didn't hesitate to hold it. 

"The thing moved towards me, and I couldn't run, couldn't move, couldn't think. And then it called out to me, and it sounded like screeching metal. He voice was alluring, and I was standing in front of it before I could stop myself."

He pulled the sleeve of his hoodie back and showed them a scar on his arm, just above his wrists. It was a transparent white, and it looked sickly on his porcelain skin.

"I don't remember anything after that. I woke up, bleeding, in a meadow. It took me a long time before I found my way home."

He was shaken up, and though they had questions the others refrained from asking. Evan stood up and moved over to behind Jonathan, picking up Luke's fallen chair on the way. 

Jon yelped, alarmed, as Vanoss lifted him and brought him over to the couch, holding him in his lap. 

"Who's up for a movie marathon?"

"Let's do it!"

The others took their places as Luke put in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. They settled contentedly as the familiar music began to play.

Jonathan squirmed on Evan's lap, trying to subtly move off of him and onto the couch. Evan wound his arms around him tighter, pulling him close and smirking down at him, causing his cheeks to flush lightly. 

He felt Evan's chest rumble as he laughed to himself, and pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest. After a while, he relaxed and settled into the embrace as Harry uncovered the mysteries of Hogwarts. 

The warmth of the body behind him spread throughout his being, encasing him. Surprisingly, even though Evan was so stiflingly warm, he wasn't hot in the tropical weather of the beach. It was oddly comforting. 

Slowly, he felt his eyelids begin to droop and his world begin to darken. Sighing contently, he failed to notice the glare fixed on him as he drifted off into the land of the unknown.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More updates on the way 
> 
> \|'^'|/

He awoke in his bed in their room, his body and mind more comfortable than they had been in days. 

He must have fallen asleep, but he could scarcely remember much. They had gone to watch movies in the living room and then...oh. His face erupted in red.

He rolled over to bury his face in his pillow and tried to think of something else, but his efforts were in vain. He heard the rustling of sheets and felt a hand on his arm. 

"You all right?"

He reluctantly removed the pillow and turned around to look at his friend. He nodded and offered a small smile. Luke brushed it off without much thought, trusting Jonathan and not wanting to nag him too much. 

"Let's go get breakfast. I don't think anyone else is up yet."

The two trudged into the kitchen, Jonathan yawning all the while. Rummaging through the cabinets, Jonathan began pulling out various ingredients and utensils. 

"You're gonna cook?"

"Yep. I'm too bored."

"Cool." 

Cartoonz moved around to help when Jonathan instructed him to and kept up pleasant conversation. 

After a while a warm, delectable scent wafted around the house. Luke and Jonathan were setting up plates at the table when a thud followed by several grumbling voices came from the hallway. 

The rest of their group came into the room with Lui leading. When he noticed, Jonathan almost dropped a plate before hastily setting it down. He moved to face them and lowered his eyes to the floor. 

"I-I'm sorry, I D-Didn't mean to be r-rude, I didn't T-Think about asking Y-you first."

Lui was shocked for a moment before moving forward. Jonathan flinched and unexpectedly felt Lui place his hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked up. 

"Del, it's fine. Actually, I'm really happy you took the time to cook for us. I'm sure its great."

Jonathan shakily nodded, seeming to be more at ease as he moved to help Luke finish. As the boys took their seats Jonathan started putting plates full of various breakfast foods in the middle of the table. 

There was so much! Brian was the first to take something, piling some eggs on his plate, and the others watched in anticipation as he took a bite. They watched as his eyes widened. 

"This is amazing! I didn't know you could cook this well!"

Jonathan blushed at his praise. The others took turns gathering food upon their plates and eating with vigour. They talked a bit about the day and decided to go down to the beach later when it warmed up. 

The meal was finished in a little under an hour, and Jonathan began doing the dishes while the others set up some GTA on their laptops. Daithi stayed behind to help, and Jonathan was grateful, before they went to their rooms to get their stuff. 

Unknown to Jonathan, the others were recording their gameplay so that they would have something to upload. This included the audio that was connected to all of their headsets. 

Jonathan was enjoying blowing his friends up with RPGs and C4s. They laughed together and played for hours.

By the time they tired themselves out it was already far into the afternoon. They sat around the table talking until Craig suddenly gasped. 

All eyes turned to him as his eyes became downcast and his shoulders dropped. 

Tyler, who sat next to him, moved to where their shoulders were touching. 

"What's wrong?"

Mini didn't meet any of their worried eyes. It was a moment before his quiet, solemn voice could be heard. 

"We...have to leave tomorrow..."


	9. Chapter 9

Jonathan awoke, groaning, in his room. For a second all he could see was blurry splotches of blue, but as he blinked his vision cleared. The familiar blue wallpaper was comforting as he sat up and stretched. His joints popped noisily and he let out a small yawn.

He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and checked his notifications. There were a few telling him that his roommate had posted some videos last night, and one missed call from an unknown number. 

He got up and moved into the kitchen, scrounging around the drawers for some sort of plate. He found a decent one, only chipped slightly in comparison from the many that lay shattered in the waste bin and made himself a sandwich. 

Munching on the crust, which he disliked but ate anyway so he wouldn't waste anything, he looked around the flat. Luke had gone out a few days ago to help his parents with something down south, so he was once again alone. 

After going on vacation and meeting Luke's friends, he really didn't know what to do with himself. The group, which he was hesitant but longing to call his friends, had changed his life so quickly. 

He now was more anxious, and Luke's trip was seeming longer and longer. Usually, he was content while his brother figure left him alone, because he knew he would be back later. Actually, Luke was the one that worried enough for the both of them. 

Not only that, but...Evan. Even though he was not the first of the group to introduce himself, Jonathan could tell that he was different. He stood out with his red jacket, strong figure, and his warm, amazing eyes. He facepalmed. 

This was not how he wanted this train of thought to end up. The kiss was nothing, they were both drunk and being stupid. He wouldn't be surprised if Evan had a girl waiting for him back in Canada. 

He finished his sandwich and put his plate in the dishwasher, sighing as the thoughts still penetrated his consciousness. He needed a break. 

He went into another room of the house with tall, redwood doors and a simple keypad lock. He typed in the code and pulled the door open to reveal his favourite room in the house. 

To one side was a large grand piano, the keys glistening and obviously well cared for. On the other side various easels and stands of canvas were scattered along with brushes, paint, and other art supplies. 

He moved over to the left and ran a finger along the ivory keys. It was a gift from his foster parents when he moved out many years ago. No one except him knew where he learned to play, and very few had ever heard even the softest of notes. 

Jonathan liked his secrets. 

The keys lured him in as he began playing almost as soon as he had touched them. A soft melody filled the room and he swayed slightly, eyes closed. It wasn't a sad song, but it was eerily calm; as though a storm was accumulating behind the façade of a summer day. 

As he continued to play, the tempo picked up into a bouncing marcato, the accompanying low notes fading out. He poured his feelings into the notes, not trying to play a song but instead trying to play his emotions. 

His mind was filled with memories, the day at the park, the face of his first friend, the kiss, running away, leaving without a word...tears were running down his face. 

He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to do anything, and yet the way things were was tearing him apart. Friends, maybe even one who was slightly more, were left behind. He would never see them again. 

His fingers slowed as he played a final decrescendo into one last wavering note. A bout of clapping startled him, and he turned quickly to see Luke in the doorway. He had forgotten to lock the door. 

He didn't care about that. The emotions inside of him were luring out his sadness, and he hiccuped. Luke opened his arms, and Jonathan didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around him in hug. 

Luke didn't press, didn't tell him soothing phrases or about how everything was going to be alright. He let Jonathan vent, let him sob and cry into his shirt. That's why they were brothers. 

They would always be there for each other, always know what to do. Their bond was unbreakable, and most of the time it was the only thing keeping them from going insane. From losing all semblance of normality and happiness…


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a month since the incident, and with help from Luke, Jonathan was doing a lot better. He still thought about it sometimes, but he had moved on. Life was normal, and it was painfully so for him. 

He had been begging Luke to let him out of the house, but his brother was fiercely protective. After seeing him in ruins before, his instincts were making him overbearing and worrisome. 

After finally having enough of the silent whining and giant blue puppy dog eyes, Luke gave up. 

"Fine. Get on your computer."

Confused, Jonathan pulled up his laptop. He sat there for a few seconds until a notification popped up at the bottom of the screen. 

Invitation From CaRtOoNz to Skype Call With 7 Others  
Accept?

Jonathan plugged in his headphones and hesitantly joined the call. Instantly he was bombarded with several greetings and yells. 

"Johnathan!"

"Oh my God guys oh my God!"

He was confused until he slowly began to recognize the voices. No way...

Luke nudged his arm. Smirking, he mouthed They've missed you. Never had Jonathan even though that this was possible. His friends...

"Cartoonz, why didn't you tell us he had Skype?"

"You never asked."

The smugness on his face bled through to his voice. Jonathan was his. They were lucky they even got to talk to him at all. 

Conversation picked up naturally, and it was like they had all been together only yesterday. The numerous voices in the call made him confused at some points, mainly because they liked to talk over each other, but he was happy. 

Luke moved closer to Jonathan on the couch and adjusted his mouse. 

"Y'all wanna play something?"

A chorus of agreements followed and they settled on a game called Depth that Jonathan had never heard of before. After getting it off Steam, the rules were explained and they all joined. 

The first sharks were Brian and Tyler, and they quickly started making stupid (and sometimes actually funny) jokes and bantering. They got a lot of kills in the beginning because of luck and Jonathan not being used to the game yet, but as the game kept going it got more and more heated. 

At some point someone had tagged both sharks and Jonathan had acquired a net gun. Using his intense button mashing skills, he was able to quickly get Brian and Tyler before they even had a chance to try and grab someone. 

The others camped around him in a corner and killed them once they were trapped. By the end of the game, which was surprisingly drawn out, the divers had one with a well timed shot and one diver left.

They decided to play another round. This time, Luke and Jonathan were the sharks. 

"We all know Luke is good, but what about Del?"

Luke smirked into the camera. Sure, he didn't know the controls that well, but Jonathan's hidden bloodlust could overtake anyone no matter what game they were playing.

"I don't know, man. Del, you gonna murder us?"

Jonathan was silent. The others laughed, unperturbed, and they started the round. Almost immediately Luke had gotten two kills before being shot down. Jonathan didn't show up for the first few minutes, but no one noticed because they were already focused on stopping Luke. 

They were all laughing at Luke's annoyance at being netted, when all of a sudden a shark came in and managed to kill three of them before getting out. Everyone, except Luke of course, was confused. 

"Luke, how the- what was that?"

Luke's laughter flooded the call. 

"That wasn't me."

Realization settled over them. No way. Before they could question further, he was back. Jonathan's creepy laugh began softly as he got a kill and seemed to disappear. 

The divers struggled to find him as they repeatedly missed attacking Luke who had joined in on the attack. They were way too overpowered, what the heck. 

This round was way quicker as the divers lost all of their lives in a matter of minutes. They had only managed to kill Jonathan twice. 

Evan was the first to start the interrogation. 

"Dude, did you lie to us? You've obviously played this before. There's no way."

Jonathan started giggling even more. Tyler growled into the mic. 

"Why are you laughing? It's creepy! Luke, were you in on it?"

Luke, who had his face cam on, shook his head. He looked over at Jonathan who had both hands over his mouth as he struggled to keep his laughter in. His entire upper body was shaking and his eyes were watering. 

"You guys should know by now. Jon's the master of video games. Even I don't know how he does it."

Jonathan finally settled down and apologized for being 'too good for you guys'. Craig gasped in mock offence and soon they were all laughing once again. Before another round could start, Jonathan got up off the couch and turned to Luke. 

"I'm gonna get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Can you get me a Pepsi from the fridge? Thanks." 

Jonathan was moving out of the room before he noticed the room seemed to be shaking. Everything got darker and he felt something his body hit something, hard. He was vaguely aware of someone yelling something before he lost consciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

Not again...

He pulled out his headphones and hurriedly crouched over the limp figure on the floor. His insistent worrying was amplified, putting him on edge. Not only had Jonathan passed out once, but twice. 

Even though his headphones were still plugged into the computer, he could hear his friends' voices asking questions and trying to figure out what had happened. 

He checked Jon's pulse, which was a bit slow but not threateningly so. Luke picked him up and carried him over to the couch, moving their things out of the way. 

After setting him down he unplugged his headphones and was bombarded with questions. 

"Calm down. I don't know why, but Jonathan passed out again."

There were varied reactions, most of them letting out gasps or accidentally knocking objects off their desks. 

Evan was the first to say something. 

"I'm coming to North Carolina. Expect me by tomorrow."

Before he could get up from his chair to move from the room, he was stopped by Luke. 

"He's fine. He probably didn't sleep well last night and didn't tell me. He has insomnia sometimes. If something happens, I'll tell you guys, but I don't think Jon would like people to come over yet. He sees the house kinda like a sanctuary."

After a moment Evan relented and sat back down with a sigh. For some reason, Del made him intensely emotional, and he couldn't help but want to be there for him. What he didn't know was that everyone else was feeling the same way. Jonathan had that effect on people.

Sensing his thoughts, Luke tilted his facecam towards Jonathan. He watched his friends stare at his brother with apprehensive thoughts. He was tempted to move his monitor away again out of jealousy, but he knew he felt the same way. 

He decided to leave the Skype call after saying a simple goodbye, and carried Jonathan to his bedroom. Unknown to Jon, he had installed a baby monitor into a secluded corner of his room. 

When they were younger, he had realized Jonathan was having nightmares. It had made him guilty that Jonathan didn't come to him for help and had even gone as far as to soundproof his room. Though hurt, Luke valued his best friend's well being and decided to have an extra option. He had put up the camera when Jonathan was gone one day, and it connected to an app on his phone. 

He turned it on and made his way back to the sitting room to brood. As he sat, he remembered all of the times that Jonathan had shown how truly innocent he was. 

One time, they were out at a nearby park by themselves. They were younger at the time, but old enough to safely amble alone.

Jonathan was running around as Luke followed, walking but still keeping up. The younger of the two had recently sprained his ankle, so he was slower than normal. 

It was spring, so the trees were green and full of fruit. Jonathan had found an apple tree in the forestry behind the park and was climbing it before Luke could think against it. 

Jon was giggling as he scared birds out of the trees and strained to reach for an apple. Right as Luke was about to tell him to give up, the tree made an odd creaking sound. 

Confused blue eyes met Luke's brown ones before the branch snapped. Jonathan was on the ground before he could blink. The silence was unnerving. 

As the shock wore off and he rushed over. Jonathan had sat up, but his eyes were glazed over, unseeing and unfocused. 

"Jon?"

There was no response. Luke started panicking and ran to get help. 

It had turned out that the shock, coupled with a moderate concussion, had caused his actions. Even though he was fine after an hour or two, it had left a mental scar that Luke carried with him even now. 

He needed Jonathan just as much as Jonathan needed him. If anything like that ever happened again...no. He needed to be strong. His baby brother was in trouble, things are happening that don't make sense. Something was going on, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Sorry it took a bit longer to update, my Wifi sucks so it got deleted somehow when I was almost to 500 words :/


	12. Chapter 12

Luke awoke the next morning to banging sounds coming from the kitchen. He had gone to sleep after checking on Jon last night and...Jonathan!

He quickly stood up and after falling from the sheets warping around his legs made his way to the kitchen. It was a mess. 

Various pots and other cooking utensils were on the floor and on the counters. Steak seasoning and flour were exploded all over the oven and part of the tile. The cover for the butcher knife was in the sink, but the knife was nowhere in sight. 

"Jonathan?"

He moved farther into the kitchen, moving to avoid glass and other paraphernalia in the floor. He advanced to the living room, which was in the same state. 

That's when he noticed it. 

Small blood splatters made a trail on the carpet and through the house up until the wall behind the television, where a crude smiley face was painted and gleamed eerily in the morning light. 

He stared at the gruesome image before flinching back as the door slammed. How?...He hadn't seen anyone else in the room. Was it Jon?

The door was opened and he saw more blood leading to where they kept the bikes parked out front. Luke's was there, but Jonathan's was gone. He was panicking now. Where'd he go?

Quickly, Luke went inside and started a group call with all his friends. He wouldn't call the police, not yet. If the tremors in his hands were anything to go by, he was too shaken up for them to believe him. As the guys joined the call he was greeted by the gang and their yawning faces. 

"Guys..."

Brock was the first to take notice of the seriousness of his voice. 

"Are you alright? What happened? Did Del wake up?"

He took a shuddering breath and let it out, his body shaking. 

"H-He's...He's gone..."

It took a moment for the words to sink in as they started to fire questions rapidly. 

"What do you mean he's gone???"

"Is he alright?"

"What happened?!"

He felt a sob try to come out of his throat. Choking over his words, he stuttered hopelessly for a few seconds before stopping and trying again. 

"I woke up and...I thought I heard him in the kitchen. I went to find him, I thought he had woken up...and the whole place was destroyed. A k-knife was missing, a butcher knife... there was blood in the living room...someone had painted in it...a s-smiling face on the wall...I heard the door so...I went outside...and his bike was gone. I don't know what to do anymore."

He looked into the face cam and his friends' shocked faces. 

"Please...We need to find him!"


	13. Chapter 13

Luke drove through the streets of North Carolina, his eyes searching everywhere for a hint of blue. They had devised a plan. 

The others would check online for any of his social media or YouTube updating. If anything happened, they could track him and find whatever device he had used. 

Luke was searching North Carolina by car and asking around for anyone seeing him. The security on their house would notify him if anyone came back and went in. 

The disappearance was taking its toll. The otherworldly circumstance was confusing and unexpected. Where had he gone? Why? No one could make any sense of it.

The way they handled it was also surprising. The calmness was eerie, as was the situation, and for some reason the initial panic had faded. 

Perhaps it was the need for control; their want to do something, not mope around. Maybe it was their hopelessness, even though not all of them were aware of it. Or, it might just have been their feelings for Jonathan. 

Whatever it was, it allowed them to keep pushing forward. An hour turned into a morning, a morning turned into a day, and soon it had been a week since the incident. No one had heard from nor seen Jon, and Luke was becoming more and more anxious. 

The rest of the gang had been forced to keep up a façade of happiness as they continued playing video games to distract themselves. It's not like they could take a break from YouTube; for most of them it was their source of income. 

Evan sat in his study looking at a book but not reading it. He had finished playing Gmod a while ago and needed to edit the video to upload later tonight. He was procrastinating, if he was distracted now the video wouldn't be as good, and then his watchers would blow up his social media. 

With a sigh he got up and put the book on the desk in the corner. He checked his phone on the way to the living room, no updates from Luke. 

His refrigerator was almost empty, so he decided to go out and get some food for the week. He acquired his keys and started his truck. The radio was playing AC/DC, but it was quiet enough to not distract him from driving. 

He got to the store after a few minutes and headed to the bakery section to get his beloved bagels. After adding them to his cart, he secretly took half of the free samples, which were frosted sugar cookies. 

He also got some more lunches and other meals for the week, and some snacking food that was as close to healthy as he could get without breaking his 'video game diet'. 

As he checked out, the cashier questioned him about his life and how he was doing. Canadians were usually pretty friendly, but this particular woman was oddly chipper. She even asked about his plans for the week and was smiling an awful lot. Weird. 

He loaded his groceries and drove home, looking at the various houses and stores. Not a lot of people were out, he noted, but there were a few kids riding bikes down the sidewalks. 

One of the kids was trailing behind the others on a blue bike that was extremely damaged. Must have been a hand-me-down. He hoped that the kid would get a new one soon, it was kind of pitiful looking. 

It was slightly darker by the time he got home, but there was still light so the street lamps weren't on yet. He grabbed his grocery bags, looping them onto his arms and mentally scoffing at the lack of muscle fatigue it caused. Hockey payed off. 

He locked his truck and moved to unlock his front door. After failing once and fiddling with the lock, which he really should have gotten replaced, he was able to set his bags down on the kitchen counters. 

Right as he was about to start putting his things away, he heard the TV on, playing the news or something. He hadn't had it on when he left...in fact, he hardly ever turned it on...

Creeping around the hallway, he peeked into his living room. The TV was shining light into the room, but the light switch was still turned to off.Then he noticed; someone was sitting on his couch. He grabbed a decorative vase from a nearby table and stepped closer, raising it above his head. 

He was about to swing when the figure looked at him upside down. The vase shattered as he dropped it. 

"D-Delirous?"

The figure stared at him with glowing red eyes and smirked. 

"Delirious? I like it."


	14. Chapter 14

It was Jonathan, but it wasn't. He couldn't even called It a person. Something was off. The lean figure was more muscular, more intimidating, and its movements were jagged, unnatural. The glowing red eyes seemed to leer at him and the smirk was out of place on its lips.

 

He was frozen in place; he couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Jonathan had disappeared a week ago, and now something in his body was at his house. The creature flipped over the couch in a slow but graceful movement and seemed taller even though it stood much shorter than Evan.

"What's your name cutie?"

Definitely not Jonathan. The voice was deeper, too, and more gravely. It was as though It was talking through a machine that didn't work. The emotion in its voice was odd, almost simulated. 

"E-Evan..."

He was scared. His voice shook as he talked to It, and It took account of his name in the same way a predator would notice its prey in the wild. The smirk never left its face as It moved forward, closer.

Evan took a step back, and another when It moved again. Then his back hit the wall. He was cornered. The figure seemed to enjoy his distress and circled its arms around his neck, leaning forward. The weightlessness of the arms and the lack of feeling caused Evan to flinch.

His body started shaking as the tremors flooded in without his consent. His vision started caving, fading almost completely before returning to normal. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and he was sure It could too.

Their close proximity was causing the fear to escalate, and when It let out a laugh he felt himself start to hyperventilate. It was the most terrifying thing he had ever heard.

A sort of sadistic humor blended with an insane lilt, but it was still Jonathan's voice. Evan wanted it to stop. No, he needed it to. The creature wasn't where it belonged. Yes...it just needed a little incentive.

It blinked as he slowly brought his hand up to cup its face. The being tilted its head before its smirk morphed into a look of dominant glee. It moved its head closer and let its lips brush Evan's. He almost forgot what he was doing, because its lips were so soft, so much like his. 

He quickly dug his fingers into its neck, and he saw the red eyes widen before they rolled back and its eyelids slipped shut. As it sunk to the ground Evan tried to stabilize himself. He needed to calm down. He needed to get help.


	15. Chapter 15

His chest heaved as he stared at the unconscious person on the floor in front of him. He couldn't believe himself, but that was the least of his worries at the moment. He needed to call the guys. 

He set up an urgent Skype call and waited until everyone was there before speaking. 

"I...I found Jonathan."

"How? Where? Is he alright?!?"

Luke had the loudest of the exclamations and his voice was shakier than Evan had ever heard it. 

"I don't know what to say. He was just in my house. But something's not right..."

"What do you mean?"

"He was like a different person, it was uncanny. He didn't know who I was, and he was like the opposite of Jon."

"Where is he now?"

"I knocked him out. I didn't know what to do..."

He put his head in his hands. They couldn't understand unless they had witnessed it. It was horrible. The rest of the group seemed to almost read his mind and senses his distress. 

They had heard Evan say Jonathan was different, but how could he be so drastically different that it caused their friend this much pain?

Brock was the first to try and figure it out. 

"Ev, when you said he was different, what do you mean?"

There was a pause, and Evan began speaking in a tired voice, slightly muffled because he had yet to raise his head from his hands. 

"He was crazy, almost sadistic...he pinned me to the wall and put his face really close, and when he laughed I thought he was gonna murder me...Honestly I thought something was possessing him."

The previously unusual situation had become even more confusing and mysterious in seconds. Possessing people? This wasn't a book, it was real life. These kinds of things don't happen in real life. People don't go missing, people don't randomly show up places, it just doesn't happen. At least, not this way. 

They made YouTube videos and played video games. Never was something like this supposed to appear on its own. Was it some sort of joke? A prank? What if Jonathan had some sort of mental illness, like amnesia?

"Luke, do you think he could've had some sort of concussion or something? Has he ever acted this way before?"

Luke thought about it, thought about the time Jonathan had fallen from that tree, thought about him playing the piano, thought about all the things that made Jon his little brother. 

"Never. Jonathan would never act like this. He's too innocent. I don't know what's going on, or why it's happening, but we need to do something about it."

The others immediately agreed, matching the determination that glowed like fire in Luke's oaken eyes. Once again, they made a plan. 

Evan would keep them updated, being careful when Jonathan woke up. If he acted the same way, he would restrain him. Otherwise they would adapt as well as they could. 

They would plan to meet once again, which was ironically not that far from when they last met up. Unlike the fun time at the beach house, this would be a time of finding solutions. 

They would protect Jonathan as though he were their own kin. They were too far in to back out now, even though no one would ever abandon him. 

Now, they would wait for Jonathan to wake up, and once he did they would start the cycle that would change everything they once thought and believed. Of course, they would never know until it was too late…


	16. Chapter 16

Jonathan blinked his eyes open slowly, feeling the rough material of a couch below him. Why was he on the couch?

Using his arms to push himself up, he squinted as light streamed in from the window. There was no window in his living room. 

He bolted up, suddenly more aware and spun around in a circle. This wasn't his house. It was well furnished, the room he was in had a large flatscreen television and tons of gaming equipment. 

An Xbox? Whose house was he in? The last thing he remembered was playing games with Luke on a Skype call, and then he went to go get some water, and then...nothing. 

Was there some sort of gap in his memory? This had never happened to him before. He decided to explore this strange house and see if he could find some sort of weapon or something telling him where he was.

He creeped out of the room into the hallway, which was painted in a shining amaranthine. He couldn't hear anyone moving, but he thought it was better to be careful. Maybe they were sleeping. 

He passed the kitchen and grabbed a medium sized knife from the wooden holder on the counter. He held it close to himself and proceeded further into the house. He passed a study with some books, and one was pulled off the shelf and was sitting on a red oak desk. 

He, for some strange reason, had a strong urge to look at the book and stop to read it, but his instincts made him continue his journey.

He wandered around about more until he came across a bedroom. A hockey stick hung on the door, with a Canadian oak leaf on it. Wait, couldn't Evan...

Was this Evan's house? Why was he here? Jonathan opened the door with caution and stepped inside. No one was home, judging by the made bed and the lack of people in the rest of the house. 

Multiple trophies, medals, and certificates littered a shelf that was placed off to the side, and an old camera was next to some pictures. 

Moving closer, Jonathan gasped at the couple in the first one. These had to be Evan's parents, they looked almost exactly like him. So he was in Evan's house, but he still couldn't remember why.

He moved around to sit on the bed, which was surprisingly soft compared to the ones in his and Luke's room. This must be what Evan does with his money; buy the softest beds ever and live luxuriously. But doesn't he get lonely?

For Jonathan, who became dependent on physical contact after living through his unusual childhood, living alone would be a nightmare. There would be no smiles, no laughter, no light touches or hugs. He couldn't fathom a life like that. 

He supposed Evan had his friends online, as he played video games and used Skype a lot of the time, but it's just not the same. Then again, he and Evan were almost opposites. 

Evan liked red, he liked blue. He was tall and muscular, Jonathan was short and scrawny. And of course, Evan was beautiful. He struggled to admit to himself, but Evan was extremely attractive, and he seemed to melt in his presence. 

He knew it would never work, but despite Luke's protective warnings his heart was captured. No one can resist love. He sighed and closed his eyes, curling up on the bed and facing the wall. 

\----------------------------------------------  
Evan had just gotten home from hockey practice, and his muscles were sore and tired. He deposited his bag on the ground and moved towards the bathroom. 

Before he had left earlier, he had put a change of clothes in the bathroom so he wouldn't have to walk all the way to his room. 

He got in and started the water, moaning in bliss as the heat worked its way into his skin. He sat there for a moment before reluctantly washing the sweat and other things off of himself. 

When he got out and dried off, he was about to pick up his shirt when he heard a very soft thud. It wasn't coming from the living room, so it couldn't be Jonathan (or Delirious, he reminded himself), so what was in his room?

He wrapped a white towel around his waist and went to investigate. He crept around the corner and softly opened the door to his room. 

At first, he didn't see anyone, but a shift on the bed caught his attention. He pulled back the comforter to find a small feminine figure. How did he get in here? Did he finally wake up while he was gone?

He was about to try and wake Jonathan when he tripped and swore loudly, falling onto the bed. Barely cushioning his weight at all, his eyes met startled blue ones before his arms gave out and he collapsed.


	17. Chapter 17

Jonathan woke up after hearing a loud swear from above him. His dream was just getting good, too. Regaining awareness, he opened his eyes to meet surprised brown ones before a gigantic weight collided with his. 

He yelped as a dull pain invaded his peaceful mentality. Being shorter than average, though he would never admit it, Jonathan naturally had a smaller bone structure. 

He was in pain for a second, partially from the adrenaline caused by his surprise as well as the cushion of what little muscle he did have, but then it faded into more of an embarrassed uncomfortableness. 

The bed shifted as who he assumed was Evan crushed the air out of his lungs. He struggled to take breaths while Evan stayed frozen, his view blocked by the chest on his face. 

That was when he realized Evan was shirtless. His face heated at the thought. Mentally shaking himself, he hesitated before whispering, slightly deprived of enough air. 

"E-Evan? Are you alright?"

The figure grunted and quickly rolled off of him, moving instead to face the wall. Jonathan hesitated before propping himself up on his arms and looking at his friend (or something more 


	18. Chapter 18

"You were possessed."

"Um, what?"

This was not what he was expecting, but at this point he figured nothing could get too much weirder. Luke decided to elaborate. 

"Do you remember when we were playing Depth and you got up to get drinks?"

He waited until Jonathan nodded to continue. 

"You passed out. We freaked out and ended up putting you in your bed for the night; you still hadn't woken up. In the morning I heard all this noise coming from the kitchen, and then...you were gone. There was blood on the wall, your bike was gone, and everything was trashed."

He took a moment to calm down, but Jonathan was more restless than he was. He was shaking slightly, so many emotions running through him all at the same time. 

He flinched back when Evan suddenly jumped next to him and whipped his head around. 

"I can't believe I didn't think about that! Jon, are you injured???"

Jonathan shook his head. He vaguely registered Evan's use of his name, rather than the nickname he was called by so warmly, but put it off in his mind to shift slightly. He didn't feel any pain. 

"I'm fine. So what happened after that? Why am I in Canada?"

"We don't know." 

Lui was staring at him thoughtfully, his head supported by his hand and bent arm. He was interested to figure out what Jonathan's take was in all of this. 

"It's been a little over a week. You suddenly turned up at Evan's, but something was different about you."

"Different?"

"Maybe it's better if Evan explains it..."

He cast a sidelong glance at Evan, who looked as though he was having flashbacks from Vietnam. 

"You were like a completely different person. I can hardly explain it, you acted so strangely. And...you kinda got sort of aggressive, and I ended up knocking you out. Today you woke up, and you know the rest."

"So let me get this straight. I passed out, went on a rampage, somehow biked to Canada, assaulted you, and got knocked out without even knowing it?"

His disbelief was evident in his tone but strangely held no sarcasm like someone in his situation would normally talk with. Then again, who else would be in this situation?

Apparently, something he had said had caused more confusion, because everyone in the call was giving him weird looks and seeming to ponder something. 

"So you don't remember?"

He shook his head. Had they expected him to? It didn't make sense to either party. 

"I don't get it, has something like this ever happened before, even if it was on a smaller scale?"

Once again he shook his head, and watched as Nogla's eyebrows furrowed. As said by Sherlock Holmes,Jonathan thought, 'Something is amiss'.

There was something horribly wrong with this picture, as though their lives were a piece of forged artwork that shouldn't even exist in the first place. Strange actions, changes in personality, missing memories, it all seemed like something otherworldly. 

No one really knew what to do, they had all hoped something would happen after Jonathan woke up that would somehow lead them to a course of action. Instead, they were once again at a standstill. 

"So...am I going back home?"

Jonathan's question, so simply spoken, was a good one. Should Jonathan go back to North Carolina? Sure, he belonged there, with Luke, with his brother, but what about their mystery? 

They couldn't go on as though nothing had ever happened, even though that would probably be the best thing to do. 

For a reason unknown to them, Jonathan, or rather his alter ego, had left Carolina to seek out Evan. 

Something in the air seemed to be telling them to solve the mystery, to find more clues. It had to be done. 

"Actually..."

It was Luke who made up his mind first. 

"I think you should stay with Evan. Maybe something will happen. As much as I miss you, there's something telling me that we should let everything play out."

Reluctant as he was, Jonathan agreed deeply within himself. For some reason, it just felt right. He nodded. 

"I trust you. As long as Evan is okay with it."

He once again turned to the side. Evan had a peculiar look on his face, as though he felt guilty for being content with something that he shouldn't be experiencing at all. 

"Okay."

The words were spoken oddly, but with them the tone of their conversation somehow was uplifted into something much lighter, and the tension was eased out once again. 

They had decided on what to do, and had left their fates to destiny. Only time could tell what would happen, and they would sit along for the ride.


	19. Chapter 19

The week had started off as regularly as it could. Jonathan had settled in and Evan had adapted to having another presence around the house. 

Jon was extremely helpful, and often cleaned and did chores while Evan was away (if he wasn't playing video games). 

Nothing seemed to be amiss, and nothing had happened at all. They just quietly enjoyed having fun and tried to forget, even though they would never be able to. 

Jonathan was using a wet dishcloth to clean the marble counters in the kitchen. He had secretly gone to the store and made a cake, which he thought was one of the best ones he had ever made. 

Of course, he wasn't a master chef so the counters got a little caught up in the 'crossfire'. Luckily, the dishes were almost clean and ready to be unloaded from the dishwasher, and the counters were nearly a shiny as they were earlier that morning. 

Evan was at hockey practice, a usual occurrence, so Jonathan had planned the perfect time to make his masterpiece. Hearing the tacky music, he moved to the dishwasher and started china stacking the plates and bowls. 

As he put the dishes away, he thought about the person he had made the cake for. Evan had been so nice to let him stay here, and even though he longed for his home, for Luke, and for the normality he once experienced, he was comfortable. 

Jon wasn't the most trusting of people, at least at first, but this was one of the few times he had found a place he could relax and put his guard down. 

Honestly, he even had trouble being calm around his friends despite their growing bond. He had known Luke for so long that they were like brothers, but why was he so complacent with Evan?

He wanted to think it was because they were friends, and because they had been together for such an unusual amount of time, but he couldn't bring himself to see it that way. 

As weird as it was, or at least as uncanny as it was to himself in his thoughts, his relationship to Evan was more...close. 

Even though he knew it would never happen, his crush on Evan was crept up upon him from the shadows of his mind, and he had no way to escape it again. 

Perhaps that was why he was acting so "housewife-ish", as said by Evan. He had first believed that it was because   
of Evan's unwavering loyalty and generosity, but his inner self told him that that was only a small part of it. 

Jonathan sighed and returned the last utensil to the drawer. Being as old as he was, by now he should have stopped having random trains of thought, but they seemed to be increasing in number. 

He shook it off and moved to finish the last part of the cake that was sitting proudly on a plate in the centre of the island. He grabbed the cream cheese icing, perfect for the red velvety goodness, and began absently tracing complicated designs on the top. 

He had taken skills for living in secondary school, so he was quite good at icing cakes. He hoped Evan would like red velvet, and he had purposefully chose it because of the red and white color scheme. 

He glanced out the doorway to the jacket hanging on the wall, smiling softly to himself. Looking back at the cake he noticed that some of the designs vaguely resembled hearts. He shrugged and finished the last uncovered area. 

He almost wanted to eat it himself, it looked so good, but he managed to snuffle his intense sugar addiction. He had taken so many precautions that he didn't think he would be able to make one again, and it surely wouldn't be of the same quality. 

He was still wearing the apron he had borrowed from Evan's larder, which he assumed must have been a gift. First of all, it fit him perfectly meaning it would be way too small on Evan, and it also was pink and frilly. Maybe a white elephant gift?

He was about to untie it from around his waist when he heard the sound of tires on gravel. Was Evan home? He hurriedly went around and turned out the lights, putting the cake perfectly in the centre of the island and the icing off to the side so it wouldn't be seen. 

He crouched behind the island and giggled to himself silently. He heard the door open and a happy voice call out for him.

"Jonnnnaaatthhhaannnn?"

He had to cover his mouth with his hands, knowing his loud laughter would give away his position. He was vaguely reminded of the game Hitman, but dismissed the thought as he heard Evan walk past the kitchen. 

He listened as the footsteps moved around, probably Evan checking the other rooms before he heard a softer call, Evan's trepidation leaking into his voice. 

"Jon?"

Suddenly, the lights flicked on and he heard a loud gasp behind him. Taking it as his cue, he jumped up from his hiding spot, causing Evan to jump back in alarm. He leaned against the wall and put his hand over his heart, his breathing faster than usual. 

"Jonathan, what the heck?"

Jonathan smiled sheepishly up at him, gesturing as though introducing the beautiful cake. 

"Um...I made you a cake?"

He watched as Evan's eyes took in the cake with greater clarity that before and he could almost tell that Evan was tasting the air. 

"You made this? It looks amazing!"

He moved around, inspecting the designs in the frosting and happily noticing it was red velvet, his favourite. 

"Can I have some?"

"Of course you can."

Jonathan finally let out his giggles and Evan looked at him endearingly. He got out two plates and a large cake cutting knife from the cabinets. He put the plates on the counter and handed the knife to Jonathan, bowing eloquently and gracefully but goofily smiling and revealing his intentions. 

"Shall you do thy honours?"

"I shall, gracious sir."

And with that he cut two generous slices, putting each one on a plate and tossing the knife into the sink. He grabbed some forks and gave one to Evan, and they both picked up a bite to eat at the same time. 

"Oh. My. God."

Evan had his eyes closed and was practically moaning at how good it was. He never knew cake could taste so delicious, but by now he had accepted that Jonathan's cooking defied logical assumptions. 

He could sense Jonathan's reaction beside him, his pleasure leaking through into the air. They both opened their eyes at the same time and smiled at each other. Before he could stop himself, Evan found himself putting his plate down and slowly leaning towards Jonathan. 

He took Jonathan's plate easily from his soft hands and put his hands on the petite waist. 

"E-Evan, I..."

He cut him off, leaning even closer, and slowly put his lips on top of Jonathan's.


	20. Chapter 20

It was deja vu. Evan's lips were soft but commanding against his as his tongue delved into the wet cavern of his mouth. Jonathan jerked back at the odd sensation before sinking back into the arms locked around his waist. 

After everything that he had gone through before he knew he shouldn't, but his hands in Evan's hair, the feeling of their bodies moulding together was too much. 

Evan's body was like a furnace, threatening to overpower him right there in the kitchen, contrasting with his shorter, much colder stature. 

He moaned as Evan pulled away, looking into his eyes. Blue agate (1) met rich brown, both of their eyes dilated and wider than normal. 

Jonathan slid his hands to Evan's shoulders as he leaned forward, touching their foreheads together and leaving their mouths inches apart. 

He watched Evan's eyes flicker downwards before once again meeting his. He wanted to look away, the heat of his state like a sword piercing into his soul, but he couldn't. 

"Evan...I...we shouldn't...I could hurt you, it could hurt you..."

"Jonathan, it doesn't matter. I don't care what happens, but I will never, ever leave you. Just promise you won't run away, and you'll come to me if you need help. I...I love you."

Jonathan felt his face grow hotter, if that was even possible, and he shyly looked down. 

"I...I love you too. I promise." 

And with that Evan surged forward once again and Jonathan lost himself in the sensations. 

What seemed like years later they were cuddled together on Evan's bed, Jonathan deciding to stay rather than go to his guest room down the hall. 

They were spooning, with Evan being there big spoon because there was no way it was going to work the other way around. 

Jonathan played with Evan's fingers as his other hand lazily intertwined with his lover. He thought about it, momentarily stopping his movements. Evan noticed and propped himself up on his arm. 

"Are you alright?"

His soft, ever so caring voice made Jonathan even more nervous, and he squirmed a little.

"Um, Evan?"

"Yeah Jon?"

The bed shifted again as Jonathan turned to meet Evan's eyes behind his bangs. He probably needed a haircut. He was distracted for a moment before taking a breath and speaking. 

"So, does this make us boyfriends? Um! Well, of course if you wanted to, erm, you don't have to, sorry I shouldn't have aske-"

Evan cut him off with a chaste kiss, leaving Jonathan dazed even though only their lips had touched. Evan's right arm, the one that wasn't supporting Jonathan, moved as he softly placed a hand on his cheek. 

"Of course. I told you before, I love you. You're still cute when you ramble though."

Jonathan flushed and half heartedly swatted at him. 

Evan just loved embarrassing him, didn't he? Of course, he did make it kind of easy. He needed to work on that...

They eventually fell asleep, intertwined, content, and together. 

The next morning, a hypothetical rooster called in the distance and Jonathan abruptly sat up, startling Evan. 

"Oh no..."

He looked concernedly at his newly named boyfriend, his protective instincts once again acting up because he could finally let them loose around Jonathan. 

"What?!"

Jonathan's face portrayed his absolute horror, making Evan extremely apprehensive. Oh god, what was he going to-

"How are we going to tell the guys?"


	21. Chapter 21

Yet another Skype call was started because no one bothered to text anymore. The morning was crisp and clear, and a decent amount of sunlight flooded in from the window, creating a faint glow around them. 

Jonathan kept glancing at Evan, taking in his tan skin, gleaming in the sun like gold, and his strong features. He thought back to the day before, blushing and glancing away once again. 

Evan was also stealing looks, watching the pale white of Jonathan's skin shine and his soft brown hair fall into his eyes slightly. 

After logging in to Skype, he saw Jonathan move out of the corner of his eye, and he could of sworn he saw a dash of pink cross his face. 

He shrugged it off, but his mind was going in the opposite direction, his subconscious thinking of all the ways he could make Jonathan blush. He felt his face heat up and tried to concentrate on the call he was setting up. 

He was somewhat nervous. He knew a lot of the others were at least bi, if not completely gay, and he secretly shipped all of them in his OTPs. They would probably accept their relationship with open arms, but something in the back of his mind was nagging at him, telling him to be careful. 

The call loaded after what seemed like an hour, and one by one the other members of their friend group logged on. Evan had purposely left the call on audio only, and he could tell by their greetings that everyone was wondering why. 

They hadn't needed to do audio only calls for a long time, even before they did face reveals on their YouTube channels. Though most of them liked keeping their lives private, they were comfortable around each other.

He felt Jonathan twitch against his leg, their thighs lightly pressing together. He wrapped his arm around Jonathan's shoulders, pulling him to his side, and met Jonathan's eyes when he looked up. 

Jonathan saw the reassurance that Evan was communicating to him, but he honestly thought Evan was more nervous than he was. They shared a smile as Brock, always the latest, logged on last. Evan took a breath. 

"Hey guys. How are you?"

The others varied in response, most of them resorting to a suspicious 'okay' rather than going into detail. They totally knew something was going on. 

"You're not planning a prank or something, are you?"

Evan laughed at the question, shaking his head before realizing that they could see him. 

"Not at all. We just have something to tell you guys."

They heard Jonathan burst into his insane laugh, smothered behind his hand, and Evan instantly relaxed at the comforting sound. He had always loved hearing Jonathan laugh. 

"So the other day, I got home from practice and got a little...surprise."

"Please tell me it wasn't a pregnant woman because if it was I swea-"

"What?! No!"

The group burst into laughter at the weird suggestion, the pure absurdness of it making it that much funnier. They calmed down after a few minutes and Evan continued onwards. 

"Turns out, my lovely housewife-"

He received a sharp jab in his side from Jonathan, causing him to pause and chuckle slightly. 

"Ahem~, Jonathan had baked me a cake."

"No fair!"

Lui used his sqeaker voice, resembling a jealous four year old on an intense sugar rush. There was large crashing sound as someone's chair died and a loud thud, followed by laughter. 

"I'm alright guys, just got acquainted with floor."

"Are you sure Craig? That was kind of loud."

Jonathan had leaned closer to the computer, his tone laced with worry. Evan vaguely thought that he could have been jealous that Jonathan was that concerned for someone else, but he was an okay person, and Jonathan was a complete mother hen. 

After a few reassurances and Evan comforting touch, Jonathan finally settled down. 

"Jonathan's cooking is the best, but is that why you called us? You're not the type of person to gloat too much."

"Well..."

Evan and Jonathan made eye contact, and Jonathan nodded at Evan, silently encouraging him to break the news. Evan grabbed his soft hand, and the slight coolness of the smooth, pale skin calmed him and brought him a small dab of courage. It was time. 

"Guys...Jonathan and I are together."

 

Sorry for the late, kind of short chapter. There was some sort of glitch so I had to rewrite it, and I don't think it's as good now. Thanks for reading 


	22. Chapter 22

Luke sat staring at his computer, his eyes gleaming. The call ended a few minutes ago along with the proud façade he had been putting up. 

This new development was something he had been anticipating for many weeks, but he was anything but pleased. Evan and him had been friends, but they weren't the most compatible of people. 

Ever since Evan had broken Jonathan's heart, he had been more of an acquaintance than a friend. It sounded mean, sure, but Luke's protective streak was a force to be reckoned with. 

Luke wasn't selfish, despite how it might seem. He was smart, cunning enough to know that he shouldn't tell Jonathan his true intentions. Some things were meant to be done in the shadows, and Luke had a plan. 

He would keep up the act of the supportive best friend, and he would make it seem like he supported the relationship with all of his being. Then, he would use some good old fashioned sabotage. 

He'd set Evan up gradually, make it seem like a natural progression, so that Jonathan's heart would be broken once again. But this time, he would be ready. 

Jonathan would crawl to his big brother, and Luke would nurture his dependency until Jon would never leave him ever again. They would be together forever...that's how it was always supposed to be. 

He was planning on letting his Jonathan have a bit of freedom, so his fragile mentality would be coddled. But now, now he knew that Jon was never meant to do his own thing. 

He was too innocent, too pure, so he needed Luke's strong hand to guide him, to let him know to make the right choices, the choices that would let them stay together. 

Jonathan was like a kit, always following its parent. He wouldn't consider himself to be a parent, but more of a protector, a soul watcher. 

Evan would no longer be a threat. No one would take Jonathan ever again. He could feel his sanity...slipping. He had been away from Jonathan's radiance too long, and a simple Skype call wasn't enough. 

He needed him. It was like an addiction, but he knew in his heart that it was so much more than that. They were bonded beyond just this life, beyond what normal, banal humanity could understand. 

He clutched the photo frame of Jonathan sleeping closer to his chest, running his hands over the pale skin and imagining he was really there. He sighed to himself and shook his head. 

He had a few phone calls to make before he could feed his yearning. After he got his work done and his plan in action he could relax. Maybe he would go to his beloved shrine, a room hidden with a trap door under his bed. 

He smiled to himself and set the picture down, picking up a peculiar black flip phone; the symbol of a hand drawn devil with an eyepatch engraved with red ink into the metal, gleaming in the morning sun.


	23. Chapter 23

Jonathan woke up in Evan's bed after a long day of cuddling and watching movies. He could barely remember getting into Evan's room in the first place because it was so late.

He turned over to press his face into Evan's warmth, feeling his strong arms wrap around him. Grumbling in his sleep, Evan pulled Jonathan closer to him, shifting when he moved to get comfortable. 

They had a free day this week, no hockey practice or YouTube, and of course Jonathan didn't have a job even though he had been thinking about it. Evan had refused to let him work, and his YouTube channel paid well enough. 

Jonathan wasn't sure what they were going to do once Evan returned to the living, but he assumed they would spend a day on the couch, maybe watching some Star Trek reruns. 

He giggled mentally, looking up at Evan's peaceful face. He supposed most people wouldn't think he was that affectionate, especially since he was six foot and heavily muscular, but Jonathan knew that he was actually softer than a teddy bear. 

For a moment, a sudden picture of a fading blue teddy bear full of stitches came to mind and the thought of an old park...and then it was gone. Startled, Jonathan shook his head to clear his mind. Nothing weird had happened in a while, so it probably was just a careless daydream. 

His movement had shifted Evan, who slowly began to wake up. Yawning, he blinked slowly and gazed down at the awake, but confused looking brunette in his arms. 

"Morning, Jon."

He punctuated his words with a soft smile, seeing Jonathan meet his eyes and mirror it. They shared a soft, chaste kiss, just as a greeting before Evan sat up against the headboard, setting Jonathan half in his lap so they could lean back together. 

They say for a while, just enjoying each other's company, looking at the sunlight that filtered into the room from the blinds. After some time Jonathan glanced at the clock and decided he might as well get breakfast started. 

He nuzzled his cheek against Evan's before slowly sliding over him to the door. As he left, Evan grabbed his phone and checked to make sure everything was going according to plan. 

He had asked Luke to send him some of Jonathan's nicer clothes up to Canada, which had arrived a day before, and all the reservations were made. Now all he had to do was set the scene.   
〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰  
The OTP had been eating lunch that Jonathan had cooked in the dining room, chatting and scrolling through meme posts on their phones. They occasionally looked up to show each other posts, but they kept up a comfortable silence aside from the sounds of their forks and plates. 

"So Jon."

Jonathan looked up, setting his fork and phone down after seeing the weird determined expression on Evan's face. He made eye contact and tilted his head, silently asking a question. 

What's up?

Evan resisted the urge to laugh at the cuteness; Jonathan never ceased to appeal to him. He supposed everyone in love felt that way, but still, what a lucky guy he was. 

"We're going out tonight. I have clothes for you"

He watched Jonathan try to put the puzzle pieces together. He could almost hear what he was thinking. Out...clothes...date?

Evan watched Jonathan's eyes widen and this time could no longer resist the urge to laugh. Seeing Jon's disgruntled expression, he hastily composed himself. 

"Sorry, but you're so...you. Anyway, how about you go take a shower and I'll lay out your clothes for you?"

Jonathan nodded, cleaning up his plate and grabbing Evan's while skipping slightly, his anticipation clear in his body movements. 

Evan had to give it to him, he had expected Jonathan to hurry but instead he was controlling himself quite well. He sure was special. 

He shook his head and went to his room, grabbing the box under his bed containing the freshly ironed suit. He admired Luke's choice, and made a mental note to thank him later. He put everything outside the bathroom door and went to get his own outfit on. 

He spent some time in the mini bathroom connected to his room, styling his usual faux hawk to absolute perfection. If only his fans on YouTube could see him now. 

He smirked at his reflexion, listening to the sound of water and the occasional bump from Jonathan moving about. Without realizing it, Evan started imagining Jonathan in the water, his hair slicked back so that his eyes were on display. 

He abruptly used both hands to slap his cheeks. There would be plenty of time for that later (or so he hoped), and he needed to get dressed still. He went to his closet. 

Meanwhile, Jonathan was deep in thought as he took his shower. He and Evan had been together, but he never had expected him to make such a daring move. 

Jonathan had thought about dates, but he could never do anything too bold. His mind would make him too worried, too fearful of rejection. He had this mental block that could consume him and was the cause of his anxiety. 

Sure, Jonathan had been dealing with it for years now without issue, but he had never experienced anything quite like being with Evan. He was everything to Jon, a man he held close. It had been awhile since he had felt this way. 

He sighed and turned off the water. Jonathan has never pictured himself as the hopeless romantic type, but he supposed Luke teasing words were pretty accurate. That was why they were best friends. 

He smiled warmly to himself and stepped out of the shower, grabbing one of the fluffy white towels that engulfed him in warmth. After drying off a bit, he covered himself and opened the door to peek into the hallway. 

There were some clothes lying outside, so he quickly grabbed them and shut the door so he wouldn't be seen. He wrapped the towel so he wouldn't have to hold it up and unfolded the bundle. 

He gasped. His was his suit...how had Evan gotten it? He was sure that it was in his closet at home with...Luke. Of course they had teamed up to secretly organize this behind his back. He thanked the world for letting him have such great people in his life. 

He put the suit on with the most care he could, feeling the silly fabric slide on his skin, sending shivers up his spine. It had been awhile since he had needed to dress so nicely, it was a nice feeling. 

As he secured the tie around his neck with one hand, he attempted to use the other one to fix his hair, but was forced to admit defeat. At least he tried. The sound of Evan knocking on the door startled him and he yelped slightly, his face flushing. He heard Evan chuckle behind the door. 

"Meet me in the living room when you're ready. Five minutes?"

Jonathan gave him a shy yes before waiting until Evan's footsteps moved down the hall. He creeped to his room, grabbing a small box that was in the dresser. Awhile ago he had gone into town while Evan was away and visited a jewelry store. 

He pulled out the shiny black obsidian and moved his hands up to his ears, putting each one into place. He remembered when Luke had finally convinced him to get his ears pierced, and now he was thankful he did. 

He turned one last time to look in the mirror, looking at everything except his own eyes, and then took a deep breath. Now ready, he made his way to the living room. It was time.


	24. Chapter 24

They stared at each other, both dazed. Their pure connection, that startlingly fictional romance that had sprung forth before they could detect it, was easily apparent to anyone watching. 

Evan was wearing a grey suit with a Scarlet undershirt, the colours clashing and giving him a look of dominance and self confidence. His shoes were brown and polished, his dark tie straight and tied perfectly. 

If Jonathan was any less independent, he would surely be swooning. He obviously wasn't right now, he was too old and mature for that sort of thing. (He totally is). 

He let his eyes go up to Evan's face, where the chocolate brown orbs flickered up and down his body, making him blush lightly. Honestly, he should be used to this by now, but when he was around Evan the walls he had built around himself seemed to crumble and disappear. 

Evan was losing his mental control just as much, gazing at Jonathan with his mind running in circles. The black suit and tie, the shiny navy blue undershirt, he was dressed so perfectly. 

His gaze travelled to the black diamond glinting in his ear, and he couldn't deny how hot that was. He had never known Jonathan had his ear pierced. 

They both met each other's eyes, each mirroring the others' approval, and Evan reached his arm towards Jonathan. 

"Shall we?"

Jon giggled and nodded, placing his hand on Evan's sleeve and allowing himself to be guided to Evan's sleek black sports car. Evan opened the door for Jonathan before getting in himself, starting the car and turning on the blue interior lights. 

They drove passed many places that Jonathan didn't recognize, having not gone out too much since being in Canada. Evan had one arm on the window, the other steering the wheel with precise, calm movements, as he serenely watched the road; sneaking a glance at Jonathan every few minutes.

The drive was a bit long, but both of them enjoyed the peacefulness. The radio was on, some random station, and occasionally they would hum or sing along. Until...

Can you hear me, I'm blowing up your stereo  
Everywhere you go, a woah-o-awoah-awoah  
Turn it up or down, it feels a bit like vertigo   
Everywhere you go, I'm stuck in your radio!

The car was filled with half screeching-half singing melodies as a song they both adored came on. Jonathan leaned over, turning up the volume as they danced along. 

When the song finally ended, they made eye contact when they stopped at a light. They were both panting slightly, the epic singing taking their breath away, but both were smiling. 

They continued on, chatting lightly and enjoying each other's company. Even though they were dressed formally, about to go on their first (official) date, but they were relaxed despite their anticipation. 

A bit later they pulled up on a side road, paved in dirt instead of the usual concrete. Evan showed down the car and turned to Jon. 

"Close your eyes."

Jonathan did, and he couldn't help but smile as the car lurched forward yet again. Little did Evan know, Jonathan used to hate surprises, but not anymore. 

The car stopped again and he heard Evan get out and walk around to his side. 

His door opened and Evan guided him, both of them laughing as Jonathan stumbled slightly on the soft ground. Jonathan let himself be led forward before he felt Evan wrap his arm around his waist. 

"Ready? You can open your eyes now."

Jonathan slowly did as gasped as his eyes adjusted to the fading light. They were up on a tall hill facing the rest of the town. 

He could see everything, all of the cars, the faint specks of the people, even the signs on the far away buildings. However, the best part was the sunset that illuminated the sky in a soft glow, full of warm hues and every shade of reddish-gold that you could imagine. 

"It's, it's amazing!"

Evan laughed, pulling Jonathan closer against his side. He moved closer to the edge of the hill and helped Jonathan to sit next to him. 

"But you know what's even more amazing? Evan more beautiful than the view, than the sunset?"

"Hm?"

"You."

Jonathan blushed and Evan cupped his cheek, letting his other hand hover on Jonathan's hip, his thumb rubbing small patters against the suit. They leaned in, and as they both closed their eyes in harmony their lips met.


	25. Chapter 25

Jonathan blinked sleepily at the blurred landscape, struggling to stake awake as the warmth of Evan remained, clinging to his clothes. 

He had almost let his eyes drift shut, back when they lay together on that lovely hill, but Evan had told him they still weren't done yet. 

He couldn't believe that Evan had more in store for him, that he cared so much. The fragment of Jonathan's shattered childhood mind that still remained made him think it was all a ploy, a trap set to ensnare him, but he knew in his heart that it wasn't true. 

Being with Evan was honestly the best thing that had ever happened to him. Being the bookworm he was, his eyes had brushed across more than a few love novels, and before he had always thought they were fantasies. 

How could something this amazing be real? His heart was always pulsing with emotion when he was around Evan, and he truly understood the meaning of Cloud Nine. He smiled to himself and picked his head up off of where he was leaning on the window. 

He moved his fingers, ever so slowly, to where Evan's hand was rested by the gear shift. Of course, his secretive gesture wasn't that secretive, but he was still surprised when Evan suddenly intertwined their fingers without even looking down. 

The radio wasn't on anymore, all of their favourite stations having switched to their night tracks, but the silence was tranquil, somehow helping him stay aware in spite of the paradox it seemed to create. 

Jonathan jerked from his conscious yet unaware state of thought as the car started going up a ramp, gravity pulling him further back into the soft leather seat. He looked around to see they were in some sort of parking garage, the once-dull grey concrete painted in colours that almost glowed in the fading sunlight. 

He heard Evan give a short hum as he found a place to park, and watched as he pulled the key out of the ignition. He gave a small smile as Evan turned to him, fighting back the urge to blush that had been shadowing him lately. 

"Ready?"

Jon nodded and let Evan open his door for him once again. They began walking out of the parking garage and on to the street, Jonathan being led steadily by the arm Evan had offered him. 

As they passed various stores, Jonathan gazed in fascination at the arrays of LED lights that lit up the store windows, displaying everything from electronics to children's toys. He leaned his head on Evan's shoulder as they took a left, and gazed at what he assumed was their destination.

Just ahead of them was a dazzling restaurant, with a sign reading El Catrin Destilería. There were lighted skulls hanging from colourful light strips, and multicoloured banners that looked handwoven. 

He was surprised that Evan had realized he had a liking for Mexican food, stemming from Luke demanding to go to Taco Cabana or any other related place when they went out to eat. 

They went inside, Evan politely holding the door open, and went up to the front desk. Looking around, Jonathan noticed the fancy chandeliers and rich looking customers. He had never seen a place that was so fancy yet so relaxed. 

"How may I help you Sirs?"

The man had a distinctly Spanish accent, barely there but making him seem mysterious and well cultured. He, like the rest of the staff was in a Normal black suit with a green tie, the restaurants logo on the sleeve and a name tag on his breast pocket. 

"We have a reservation for Mr. and Ms.Fong?"

"One moment please."

As the man, Michael according to his tag, looked up their names on his computer, Evan was smirking at Jonathan who was more red than the jacket of Evan's GTA character. Of course he would do something like this, making him embarrassed yet again. 

"Ah, yes. You reserved the room?"

Evan nodded, not noticing Jonathan's look of confusion, and pulled them along as Michael started walking. They passed multiple couples, Jon noticing that they weren't all straight, until they came upon to oaken doors. 

Michael opened them, leading to a semi-large room with a shiny glass table in the middle. The light from the chandelier wasn't as bright as it was in the rest of the restaurant, with candles instead of light bulbs, so the room had a homey, warm air to it. 

Michael pulled out their chairs for them, which were plush and comfortable, and bowed formally before straightening up again. 

"Ms.Katie will be with you shortly to take your orders, please enjoy your time."

Evan nodded in thanks as Michael left the room, looking at Jonathan who blushed lightly. 

"Evan...this is all so amazing. I can't believe you found a place like this."

"Actually, Jake from my hockey team told me about it. I've been planning for a while now, so I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"Of course. You know me so well, and you even took us to a Mexican place. How'd you know?"

"Don't think I didn't notice all of those tacos you snuck out and got, not to mention the pictures Luke showed me."

"Luke? Was he in on all of this too?"

"Yep.He was the one who got you the suit you're wearing."

Jonathan put his hand over his heart with an expression of mock betrayal, but in reality he was touched that his best friend and boyfriend were getting on so well together. After the whole vacation with Lui, he had thought that Luke would've harboured some sort of grudge.

They continued light conversation until a young looking brunette knocked and entered. She looked just as well groomed as the rest of the staff, with natural makeup and straightened hair that fell just past her waist. 

"Hey, my name's Katie. What would you like to drink tonight?"

She passed them their menus, which were luckily not in Spanish as Jonathan had (randomly) thought they might be. He opened his menu, trying to find the wines, but Evan apparently already knew what they had. 

"We'll take a bottle of St.Michelle."

"Coming right up."

As soon as she left, Jonathan gave Evan a teasing smile. 

"I always thought you were more of a Merlot type of guy."

Evan smiled as well. 

"I figured I save the richer wine for...later tonight."

He winked, and Jonathan laughed, flustered but in a teasing mood. Their banter continued until Katie brought them their bottle, pouring two exactly equal glasses that had intricate golden designs on the rim. 

After the first sip, Jonathan was already pleased with Evan's choice, the wine sweet on his tongue. Evan ordered them both the Manager's Special, which was apparently their signature dish. 

They conversed about life, mainly how great things were going and how peaceful it was, but also about their friends and Evan's famousness. 

He had just hit 20 million subscribers, and Evan wanted Jonathan to be with him for the celebratory video he was going to make. 

Jonathan told him he would think about it, but before Evan could try to convince him more Katie and another older male waitress came in with their food. They set it down and left once again, and Evan stared down the both of them when he saw their eyes stray on Jonathan for just a bit too long. 

The steaming food in front of them could only be described as a masterpiece, or a work of art. It wasn't a taco, nor a quesadilla, nor an enchilada, but rather it seemed to be a combination. 

Following Evan's lead, Jonathan put a bite on his fork and offered it to Evan, who did the same for him. Their eyes closed after the bite, savouring the unexplainably good creation, that was honestly better than it would've seemed possible. 

They ate using more of actions than words, exchanging loving glances and soft caresses, just enjoying how unbelievably perfect everything was. 

By the end of the meal, they had finished their wine but instead of asking for more and talking they went to the front desk to pay the bill. 

Jonathan was a bit confused, perceiving Evan as nervous and a bit rushed, but thought nothing of it when he saw Evan politely shake hands with Michael and Katie. After he did so, he saw Katie look down at her hand and felt a twinge of jealousy as a weird smile appeared on her face. 

He thanked the waiters as well as Evan grabbed his hand and pulled them to the outside of the restraint, a few of the guests seated outdoors giving them slight glances. They stopped just off to the side of the main entrance, underneath a sign of a red fluorescent rose. 

Evan took both of Jonathan's hands in his. 

"Jon. I haven't known you as long as Luke, and I haven't given you any reason to deserve the affections you so lovingly bestow on me, but I just want you to know how perfect you are."

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when Evan put a finger against his lips. 

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know that you are my soul, my stars, my entire universe, and I want us to be together forever. Just...I love you."

Jonathan's eyes became wet with tears of happiness as he raised a hand to Evan's cheek. By now the people around them were watching them, enjoying the sight of young love. 

"You are perfect, Ev. I've never met anyone like you, and I would do anything to keep us together. You are my sun, my world, my hope, and we will be together forever. I love you too, more than anyone could ever know."

"Then..."

Evan took a deep breath before getting on one knee. Jonathan's eyes widened, his thoughts racing as Evan reached into the pocket of his suit. No way, no way, no wa-

The door to the restaurant was thrown open with a slam, startling everyone as Michael, looking positively livid marched outside, Katie trailing behind him. His eyes scanned around before stopping on Evan, who still had his hand in his suit pocket. 

"You!"

He marched up to Evan, pulling him up by his collar and looking straight into his eyes. 

"You were told of every rule we had when you made your reservation, and you are the first person to do something like this!"

With his other hand he held up a slightly crumpled piece of paper. Jonathan squinted and was able to make out a series of numbers. Evan phone number? What...

Michael watched as Evan's eyes widened, his hands tightening on his suit. Katie put a hand on his shoulder, looking off kilter and embarrassed. 

"Michael..."

He ignored her and shook Evan, whose neck cricked at the rough treatment. 

"Just because your waiter was female doesn't give you the right to break our no flirting policy. You need to apologize right now, not only to her but to the gentleman you came here with."

He turned to Jonathan, who had tears in his eyes for a much different reason than merely seconds ago. 

"I'm sorry sir, but if I were you I wouldn't be around this, this playboy anymore! You deserve better."

Jonathan took one last look at Evan, who looked shocked and confused, before sprinting away. Evan tried to go after him but was thrown to the ground by Michael, his vision darkening while Katie maliciously grinned when no one but him could see. 

Why had everything gone wrong so suddenly?


	26. Chapter 26

Jon ran and ran, his chest heaving as his exhausted body struggled to take in oxygen. He didn't know how long he had been running for, but his face was still wet from the rivers pouring from his eyes. 

Never had he expected something like this. He had been so happy, everything was as rose-coloured as he could've hoped for his life, and yet it was all gone in the blink of an eye. Being the quiet kid in school, he had spent time reading, and he often found himself in the romance section of the school library. 

He had felt an ache in his heart when reading about cruel acts of deceit in relationships, but he hadn't ever pictured something from a book happening in the real world. 

From childhood, he had already learned that the world was cruel and unforgiving, but he didn't think it would be this bad. Why was it always him?

Vaguely, a memory resurfaced as his wiped his face with his sleeve, still running despite the lack of people around. He remembered Luke, when they were kids, letting him sit on his lap as they read a story. He couldn't remember what it was about, only the harsh ending when everything burned down. 

Luke had soothed him, tremors of emotion getting him caught up in the vivid fantasy, saying that he would always be there to protect him. His run slowed to a jog, and soon he had come to a stop in the middle of what seemed to be a forest. 

He hastily pulled out his phone, squinting at the brightness, before checking his service. He had barely one bar, but it was all he needed. 

His fingers shook as he failed the familiar number, the loading beeps seeming to go on for an eternity. What felt like years later, when it was only after the first ring, a deep baritone voice with an accent mirroring his own answered. 

"Jon?"

He could hear Luke's surprise, probably not expecting him to call when he had sent a text earlier saying he was busy tonight. It took a few moments before Jonathan could get his vocal cords working, but his voice was still accompanied by a heartbreakingly sad stutter. 

"L-Luke...I...I need to...to come back home."

Luke didn't question anything, proving how loyal their relationship was, but focused on soothing Jonathan. He sent money to Jonathan's card and ordered him a digital plane ticket. 

As Jonathan made his way through the forest, still broken, Luke's calm voice led him as he made his way to the airport. 

\----------------------------------------------

Evan sat in his car, in too much shock to drive. He had barely made it away from the restaurant without crashing, but he was lucky. His hands shook with suppressed emotion, his mind in turmoil. 

His mind couldn't process the various stimuli around him, his heart beating fast in his chest. Reality was drifting, bending and moving around him in astonishing ways. 

He felt his world spin as his vision darkened slightly, his body feeling like burning lead, heaving and intensely painful. But most of all, he felt his heart. 

Heart break was consuming him, his first experience with the demonic feeling causing him to want to do something, anything. But that was the thing, what was he going to do?

Jonathan had ran, and his fleeting look spoke more than words ever could. He couldn't understand it, but he was the reason for Jonathan's pain. And yet he hadn't even gone after him. 

He leaned his forehead on the steering wheel, taking his phone and using the speed dial. 

"What's up man?"

The furious clicking noises in the background told him that he was playing video games, most likely on his old (and dying) keyboard. 

"Tyler..."

The noises stopped almost immediately. 

"I don't know how, but I...I messed up."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"Jonathan...there was a misunderstanding, I just can't...please, I don't know what to do anymore..."

Tyler immediately bought a plane ticket and told Evan he was flying down. He didn't really understand what had happened, but there was no way he was going to abandon his best friend when he was so upset. He just hoped Jonathan was okay. 

\----------------------------------------------

As Tyler and Luke were called into action, another person was planning something. He booked a flight from his phone to North Carolina, using his resources to get a seat exactly where he wanted it. 

The man smiled to himself and continued walking, hands casually placed into his suit pockets and sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. As he walked the streets, no one gave him a second glance despite how out of place he looked. 

This was, of course, because they knew. Anyone would know him in these parts, and most of his associates were reputable as well. He began to whistle as his dress shoes clacked on the pavement, a song in a distinctly minor key that seemed to be both happy and sad at once. 

It was one of his favourites, a song he had memorized long ago when he was...just a long time ago. That place, that park, that little kid, nothing was the same now. 

That is, except his purpose. He still had his goal, and he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. 

 

Thanks for supporting me, end of year exams have been such a hassle :/  
Here's the long awaited update, so I hope you enjoy reading :3


	27. Chapter 27

Evan and Tyler sat on the couch, not saying anything. It had been days since Evan had last seen Jonathan, and every second felt like a needle stabbing into him. Tyler had taken a plane as soon as he was able, and Evan had told him everything. 

Evan had been so sincere. He had looked into his eyes, and he had sworn with blazing intensity that he hadn't given anything to the waitress. Tyler believed him. 

Tyler had known Evan for many years, and their relationship extended far beyond video games. They were best friends, and Tyler trusted Evan when he had told him. Something just didn't add up though. Things like this never just happened spontaneously. 

Of course it would be him, thought Tyler. Evan has never done anything to hurt anyone. He doesn't deserve this.

He sighed internally and glanced over at Evan. Since Tyler had been in Canada, Evan had become more determined than distraught. He was still hurting, but there was a fire in his eyes. He was going to get Jonathan back. 

Tyler envied the flame of Evan's personality simply because he did not have that determination himself. There was someone he wanted to be with, a person he longed for more than anything. But alas, he didn't have the courage. 

Perhaps that was why he was here, with Evan. Beyond their friendship, there was Tyler's secret dependency, a need to be around someone he could learn from. He had always needed to learn. 

Evan got up, doing so slowly but still startling him. Tyler watched him go to the kitchen, thinking he was going to get himself some sort of food. He was surprised when Evan came back with his laptop, that dangerous glint shining in his eyes. 

Slightly apprehensive, Tyler sent him a look, but Evan was dead set on his task. Tyler wasn't even going to lie, he was one of those people who watched everyone type in their passwords, but Evan's fingers moved too fast for his eyes. 

Evan went to the browser and pulled up some weird website, typing in several things before a map slowly started to appear, pixel by pixel. As it loaded, Evan spoke without his eyes leaving the screen. 

"This is where he is."

Tyler obviously knew who he was talking about, but he was more concerned with when Evan had become such a hacker. He somehow had been able to tack Jonathan, most likely through his phone. 

"According to this, he's in North Carolina, which means he is probably with Luke. If I can convince Luke that I didn't truly hurt Jonathan, I can find him, explain. I just hope he'll forgive me."

Tyler was surprised that Evan had made a plan like this, but he supposed Evan had been thinking for a while. It was better than him moping around feeling sorry for himself, and he hoped that Jonathan would see Evan for who he really is. 

He had become friends with Jonathan almost immediately, and he was sure the rest of the crew felt the same way. After they had made the 'H2OVanoss' ship, he was totally all for it. When they became a couple, he was so happy and wished that his life would work out the same way. 

But now they were hanging on. He would do anything, anything he could. He put his hand on Evan's shoulder, a sign of encouragement. When those fierce brown eyes met his own, he nodded firmly. It would work. 

Tyler went to the kitchen, leaving Evan to go to his room and call Luke. Despite what he wanted to do, he knew Evan needed to be alone to do this, to convince him. So he went to at least satisfy his hunger for food, rather than information. 

Meanwhile, Evan was pacing in his room, his phone clutched in his hand with his thumb hovering over the call button. What if he didn't pick up? What if he couldn't convince him to listen?

No. He let his love for Jonathan burn away his doubts, and he took a calming breath. He let his shoulders relax, and cleared his mind, filling his thoughts with Jonathan. He was ready. 

He pressed the button.


	28. Chapter 28

The phone kept ringing, and with every passing second Evan felt a piece of his courage chip away. And just as he thought it was hopeless, Luke picked up. 

There was a silence on the other end, but it was eerie without the usual background noise that accompanied a call. It made Evan nervous, but he ignored it. 

"Luke? I need to talk to you."

There was no reply. Evan checked his phone, making sure that there was an actual call, and the time counter ticked on. He tried again. 

"..."

No reply. But he heard a very faint sound. Turning his phone on speaker and increasing the volume, he could hear a steady beat, as though someone was hitting something soft, over and over and over. It just kept going. 

Unnerved, Evan felt his heart rate increase. What would make a noise like that?

"Luke!"

There was a moment, and then the sound stopped. There was a faint rustle as the phone seemed to be picked up off of something, and then a grunt was heard. 

"Evan."

"Luke! Look, I need you to listen to me, I need you to understand."

"I already understand. I know what you did to him."

"Wait, hang on. It was a misunderstanding, I didn't give that girl anything! I don't know what happened."

"Sure. That's why Jonathan called me, crying. Because of some misunderstanding."

"Luke..."

"If you want to talk to him, then you need to prove yourself. Wait, and maybe in a few years he'll forgive you. Jon was always too nice..."

"Luke, I love him. I won't be away from him this long. Please!"

"If you love him, give him time. I don't want you near him right now."

Evan felt his temper flare. 

"Luke, let Jonathan get on the phone. I won't let you speak for him, he has his own mind, and he can make his own choices. Let him hear what I have to say."

"No."

"Luke, I swear-"

"I said no. Jonathan is mine, I am the one who will protect him. I would never betray him, unlike you!"

"Luke, I told you, I didn't! I would never-"

"It's too late now. Stop calling me, and Jonathan doesn't have a phone any more so don't try to bother him."

"Did you take his phone?! I won't stop calling. I need to talk to him, to see him again! Put him on the phone!"

"This is your last war-"

A soft cough was heard as Luke cut off. There was a scratching sound, and a weak voice could barely be heard from somewhere away from the phone. 

"Ev...Evan..."

"Jonathan! Look, I'm sorry, it was a misunderstanding!"

"Eva-"

There was a thud. 

"Jonathan, go back to your room."

"Luke, what's going on? Give him the phone!"

"Excuse me, Evan, but I have business to attend to."

An insane lilt crept into his voice. 

"Don't bother us again."

"Wai-"

Luke ended the call. Evan dropped his phone, his hands shaking. He was in shock, his entire reality shattered. Tyler, who had made some pasta from the fridge in the kitchen, knocked and opened the door. 

"How did the call go?"

When Evan looked up, Tyler knew something was wrong. His eyes were so bloodshot his scleras was almost completely red. He looked panicked, deranged almost, and desperate. 

He ran to Evan as his legs shook with his own weight. He caught him as he was about to collapse, and realized that Evan was shaking. 

"What happened?!"

"Jonathan...Luke...I can't...We, we need to get to Jonathan!"

Tyler didn't question, and ran back to Evan's open laptop. Using Google Maps to find the nearest airport, he got tickets that would get them there by the next day. The flight was in thirty minutes. 

Running back to the bedroom, Tyler grabbed Evan's arm. 

"I got tickets. Let's go."


	29. Chapter 29

Soft snoring filled the room as Evan lay gazing at the peeling ceiling above. Tyler was in the bed on the other end of the room, sleeping peacefully, but Evan was too antsy to close his eyes. 

After the phone call, his worry for Jonathan had increased to the point where he was making himself sick. His stomach churned, his heart refused to calm down, and he felt as though a hammer was being repeatedly swung inside his skull. 

He sighed, and glanced over at Tyler. They had planned to go to Jonathan's location in the morning, but Evan didn't think he could wait that long. 

Tyler had been there for him, proving once again his devotion, their strong friendship, and yet Evan was thinking about breaking his trust. He cursed himself quietly, maybe he was a bad person. 

Not being able to withstand the constant ache any longer, he slowly got up, cringing as the mattress squeaked. Wildcat remained still, so Evan quietly got the keys to the rental car and the room and slipped out the door.

As he went into the bright yellow Fiat, he tried to forget the regret of betraying his friend's trust, and he solely focused on Jonathan. He remembered the weak voice he had used, and an angry fire rose up in his chest. 

Whatever Luke had done, it was unforgivable. They were friends, and he was thankful for meeting Jonathan through Luke, but he had changed. Luke had become different, or perhaps he had truly been this way all along. 

Either way, he scared Evan, and only his love for Jon, his everything, pushed him forward. He could picture his smile, hear his laugh, feel his warmth next to him. There was no question, he needed to get to Jonathan. 

After consulting his phone and taking a few wrong turns, Evan neared his destination. As he looked around in the (extremely) early morning light, he could make out a few shady looking buildings and a series of alleyways. 

Maybe it was just because it was dark, but Evan had a bad feeling about this. He had seen pictures of Luke's house before, and occasionally he caught a glimpse of the neighbourhood in the background, but it wasn't like this. 

Where Luke and Jonathan lived was a pristine neighbourhood, with practically white sidewalks and perfect landscaping. Wherever he was, houses were scattered almost randomly, and no lights were on. 

He shivered, despite the fact that North Carolina was much hotter than Canada. He urged his car forward, foot light on the gas as it crept through the night. 

His phone made a small pinging noise, and he knew that he was in the right place. He took the keys out of the car, but took a minute to look around and see where he was. 

It was an old warehouse, looking out of place in the mass of trashed houses and yet perfectly at home in the environment. 

It was slate grey, the metal the color of a dull knife. It reflected the early morning sun, but it didn't gleam. It was as though it was a two way mirror. 

There were no windows, so Evan got out and walked around its perimeter. He couldn't hear anything from the inside, but he wouldn't be surprised if it was soundproof. He crept up to a door around the back with a heavy padlock. 

He didn't see any sort of security system, so he pulled out a pocket knife from his back pocket. One of its blades wasn't really a blade at all, but a sort of saw. He began to slowly saw away at the lock. 

It took around ten minutes, in which his phone had died because he didn't think to charge it. He caught the lock before it could hit the ground and put it off to the side, slowly twisting the handle of the door. 

It swung open silently, which he was glad for, and he slowly stepped inside. He was in some sort of hallway, except there were no doors except the one he had come through and one towards the end of the hall. 

Gently stepping on the concrete flooring, he made his down the corridor, glancing at the blank walls with apprehension. He waited when he got to the door, listening once again to hear only silence. He reached down for the handle. 

A number pad. Eight boxes requiring a number glowed when his hand got close, as though mocking him. He didn't know what would happen if he got it wrong. Technically he was breaking and entering, but he didn't want to call the police for a situation as unusual as this. 

He shook his head. He had to get through this, for Jonathan. Thinking, he assumed Luke was the one to set the passcode. Honestly, it could have been anything, but he had to try. 

Recalling the phone all, he thought about how Luke had acted like Jonathan was an object, something he owned. That possession, the obsession that made him seem even more deranged than him. Of course!

His shaking fingers typed in the numbers. 

05-02-1987

There was a click, and the door opened. As Evan's eyes adjusted to the light, only one thing was running through his mind. 

Why?


	30. Chapter 30

When his eyes focused, his speed demon heart almost stopped. He had finally found Jonathan, and despite what he expected he wasn't prepared. 

The room was dark, and huge. A few crates off to the side made it seem like a regular warehouse, but toward the centre there was a raised area, like a stage. 

A small overhead lamp cast a dull glow above it, reflecting off a dark liquid on the floor that Evan chose to ignore. Dull chains hung from somewhere on the ceiling, and shackled to them was Jonathan. 

He looked worse than Evan had ever seen him. After living with Jonathan, he had quickly realized that he didn't eat a lot, which was partially why he was so short. 

He made it his job to try and fatten him up a bit, and he liked to think it had been working. Now however, he was so thin it was sickly. 

His pale skin was marked in dark bruises, ranging from yellow to shadowy purple and blue. His ribs jutted out, and one was crooked, jagged. His eyes were closed, and he didn't react when Evan slowly stepped closer. 

"J-Jon?"

He was trying to be quiet, but even though his voice had been barely above a whisper it echoed against the dark walls. He saw Jonathan's hand twitch, and he made his way closer, putting his hand softly on his chest. 

Dark eyelashes fluttered open, and Evan gasped. The beautiful blue eyes he adored were now almost grey, nowhere near their usual sparkle. 

"Nngh..."

Evan put a finger to his lips. Speaking seemed too great a task, and his chest seemed to collapse upon itself with each shuddering breath he took in. 

"Jonathan, I'm here. We're gonna get you out of here, alright baby? E-everything is gonna be fine."

Jonathan groaned again, and it was then that Evan realized that something was wrong. His eyes were foggy, almost like steam on a mirror, and his pupils were not dilating. 

Evan's breath quickened, his body shaking in fear, worry, and buried anger. Please, please not Jonathan. Don't do this to us...

He clenched his eyes shut, and took a breath. He had to know if it was true. 

"Jonathan? Here, j-just look at me. Look at me."

Jonathan lifted his head slowly, but his gaze went through him. His eyes moved frantically, straining, but he didn't register his lover, even though he was right in front of him. Jonathan was blind. 

Part of Evan's world shattered. He had gotten here too late. He had let that, that monster get to Jonathan. He had to get him out of here. 

He reached up to the shackles, his desperate fingers trying to find a keyhole. But there wasn't one. There was metal encircling the entire band, and he felt something warm and wet on Jonathan's wrists. 

Disturbed, he fumbled around in the pocket of his red jacket, subconsciously remembering when he had first met Jonathan. He found the pocket knife and once again used the saw. 

The sound of the metal slowly being worn away was like a siren in the silence, and he grit his teeth. After an eternity, he finally broke through one of the shackles, and Jonathan's limp hand fell on his shoulder. 

He let his lips brush Jonathan's forehead in brief encouragement, and he started the other one. Despite the exhaustion evident on his figure, Jon's arm was still and unmoving. 

He wished he had brought Tyler, or at least someone else, but he didn't regret leaving early. Who knows what would've happened if he had waited just an hour long- 

No. 

The metal shattered, and his knife was useless. He felt his sanity wear thin, and tears began rolling down his face. He began scratching at the metal, ignoring how it bit into his skin. He needed to help Jonathan, to get them away from this place. 

It was no use. The metal was still thick despite him having worn it down halfway, and there was nothing he could do. Jonathan, as though sensing his distress in his half-aware state, moved his arm. 

The movement was slow, and at first Evan didn't notice. But when soft skin circled around his neck, he looked up. The sight of Jonathan's beaten face almost let the pain consume him again, but he needed this. 

He moved ever so carefully to wrap an arm around Jon's waist, his other arm putting Jonathan's head into the book of his shoulder. He stayed there, running his fingers through the matted hair, crying silently as daylight began to filter in from behind, projecting his shadow onto the floor. 

Wait. There were no windows, so how could...Suddenly, Jonathan's grip tightened and he started to shake violently, almost causing Evan to lose a hold of him. 

It was then, in an instant of startling telepathy, that Evan knew. Luke was here, and he had to do everything he could to protect Jonathan.


	31. Chapter 31

The torch was flickering, just like Evan's emotions. Using one arm to support Jonathan behind him, he turned to face Luke. 

The monster was standing there casually, as though he was just a normal person waiting at a bus stop. He wore a red hoodie that was ragged around the sleeves, his hood up hiding the upper half of his face. 

It reminded Evan of his YouTube channel, and suddenly the red devil fit much more closely to the being before him. The monster let out a soft chuckle. 

"What did I tell you Evan?"

He looked into his eyes, lit up golden in the fiery light. His pupils were practically nonexistent, and his expression fit the deranged persona perfectly. 

As he glided forward, Evan wished he could take Jonathan and step back. 

"Go away! Get away from him!"

"Oh?"

Luke tilted his head, giving a toothy smile. He took another step. 

"You do realize that you're trespassing on my property, trying to take something that belongs to me?"

"He doesn't belong to you, you monster! Look what you did to him! And you took his sight, you tortured him! This can't go on, Luke!"

"His sight? Oh, that must've been from the acid. I told him to look at me, and the thing wouldn't even listen...thought I'd teach him a lesson."

Evan grit his teeth, biting his tongue to keep from doing something he'd regret, a coppery taste filling his mouth. He could still feel Jonathan shaking behind him. 

Luke continued moving forward, his footsteps loud and ominous. He started to laugh again, a sinister chuckle that reverberated around them. 

Evan knew he had to do something, anything. He turned one last time and briefly kissed Jonathan, and took a step forward. 

Luke looked interested as Evan came to meet him, the gold in his eyes swimming with cruel interest. He hadn't expected Evan to be this desperate, but who was he to make assumptions?

"So, are you going to leave? Having you here is anything but a pleasure."

A knife suddenly appeared in his hand, a dark blade that glinted wickedly in the torch light. Evan couldn't hear anything except the blood pounding in his head and his lungs taking in air. There was no going back. 

He let Luke approach him, and when he lunged with the knife he went into action. A long time ago, Evan's parents had given him self defence lessons, which at the time he dreaded. Now he was thankful as he pulled Luke into a complex flip and pinned him. 

The monster struck out, the knife cutting a solid line across Evan's cheek as he dodged too slowly. Acting quickly, he dug his fingers into the pressure point of Luke's wrist, the knife falling from his fingers. He kicked it away. 

"Luke, I'm warning you. Leave this place, leave Jonathan and everyone else, and never come back."

His voice was steady, but the underlying emotion broadcasted his delirium like a beacon. Luke was silent, and they sat there for a long time, the silence only being broken by the slight rattling of Jonathan's chains as he shifted. 

And suddenly, Luke was laughing again, but this time it was different. The sound would crescendo and decrescendo at random intervals, a broken sforzando of sadness. It was a pained sound, the sound of a broken, helpless man. 

The monster shifted, and Evan slowly released his hold, allowing him to get up. They both stood, and Evan watched as Luke slowly walked towards the door, disappearing behind some crates. He made his way over to Jonathan, and embraced him. 

"It's all over now...everything's gonna be okay..."

He whispered as he ran a hand through his hair, sinking down to the ground and sitting by Jonathan's legs. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and burying his face. It was too much. 

After everything they had been through, he felt like reality wasn't as clear as he once believed. Things could change, and in his mind nothing was no longer possible. It was like he was truly breathing for the first time. 

As he sat there, he felt the invincible pressure recede, and soon everything would be okay again. His phone was dead, but in a few hours Tyler would find him. They would embrace, and Evan would apologize and Jonathan would get help. 

They would go back to their domestic lives, get married, maybe adopt, and everything would be perfect. They had gotten through the worst scenario possible, and they had won against fate. 

Evan smiled to himself, the smile of someone who had seen too much, too young, and relaxed. As the tension eased from his muscles, he felt a nudge from Jonathan, soft but strained. 

"E-Evan..."

He looked up at the love of his life and ignored the lifeless eyes, wide open in the dark room. He smiled again, and put a hand on his leg. 

"I'm here."

"N-no...E-Ev..."

He broke out into strangled coughing, sounding like his throats was being torn apart. It pained Evan, but he knew it would all be fine in a few hours. Just a little bit longer...

Suddenly, he saw something reflected in Jonathan's chains, the shackle moving as Jonathan struggled against an invisible force. He turned around. 

"Wha-"

The knife came down quickly, and yet everything seemed to slow down. The shock overtook his body, and Evan was powerless as Luke brought down the knife that would be his death. He closed his eyes, and realized that this was it. 

He had let Luke walk away, and his mistake would cost him his life. He had failed Jonathan, and he was about to leave him alone, all alone in this hell. 

A large shattering sound broke the dystopia, and a pained half-scream made Evan look up. It...it was Jonathan!

Somehow, the chains had been broken and Jonathan had gotten the blade from the forgotten pocketknife. He had stabbed Luke, he had saved him. He had killed a man, but he had saved him. 

Jonathan gasped and let go, blood spurting out as Luke's eyes rolled back and he fell. Jonathan began to sway, and Evan caught him and pulled him to his chest. 

He pulled them away from the monster's corpse, and they lay intertwined as though they were cuddling back home in the house, as though everything was as it should be. 

Evan let Jonathan cling to him, both of them shaking, and prayed. He wasn't religious, but he thanked every God he could think of. He thanked them for their lives. 

Jonathan started again, jumping out of his skin and instantly alerting Evan that something was wrong. He checked to make sure Luke was still on the ground, unmoving. The blood coated even more of the floor now, and he realized that he and Jonathan were both covered in it. 

"Jon, what is it? What's wrong?"

"T-there..."

He put a hand on his face, encouraging him through the tears coating his face. His unseeing eyes were shiny with moisture, and for a moment Evan was reminded of the galaxies they used to be. 

"S-Someone's here..."

Evan sat up silently and pulled Jonathan into his lap, scooting them back away from the doors and the light, wanting nothing more than for them to be left alone. 

Then he heard it; the sound of metal clicking against the hard ground. From the darkness that surrounded them, a man appeared. 

He was tall but average, with a forgettable face. Dark mirrored sunglasses accompanied a sophisticated white suit, a sleek flip phone in his gloved hands, pressed to his ear. 

"The experiment is failed. The rest subject is here still, but there's an obsolete with him."

After the monotonous voice had spoken, there was a pause and the faint sound of someone speaking on the other side of the call. 

"Okay. I'll be back at ten 'till."

The man hung up, and made direct eye contact with Evan despite the darkness that surrounded him. He walked forward as Evan pulled Jonathan to him, trying to use his body as a human shield. He clenched his eyes shut, and revoked his previously prayed thanks. 

Why couldn't it all be over?

There was a click, and Evan opened his eyes to the barrel of a gun being held against his forehead. He flinched back from the freezing metal, fear coursing though him, and a gunshot went off. But it didn't hit him, he realized, it hit J-

"No!"

He pulled Jonathan to him, sobbing in pure pain as the man walked away as though he hadn't just shot someone. He shook Jonathan desperately, cradling his limp head with a hand. 

"Jonathan? Baby, please! Please don't leave me!..."

He broke down into more sobbing, his throats aching as the weight of the world crashed down into him. His world succumbed to darkness as his heart shattered and his lungs struggled desperately. For the first time in his life, he regretted, and he could do nothing as his pain overtook his consciousness. 

For perhaps the last time, Evan fell to the darkness, his shattered soul drifting away like sand in wind. He had failed...

 

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to finish uploading :P  
> I feel like this shows just how edgy I am, which is why I'm not an award winning author (yet...)
> 
> Anyway, this is the first book in an ongoing series, which I'm writing on my WP (@Skilley_Johansson)
> 
> If you liked this book but hated the ending, the sequel (Pisanthraphobia) is being updated about biweekly.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thoughts?


End file.
